El-La chica con ojos de sol
by ShinobuRei
Summary: Al tocar la luz con la punta de tus dedos mientras te hundes en la oscuridad, se tomaran formas y colores diferentes y únicos. Un amor verdaderamente extraño ¿Quién es Tsukishima Kei? Vestirse de mujer y venderse a las calles es solo una capa de lo que realmente es.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte no apto para todo publico, mención de violación y temas sexuales controversiales.**

 **Haikyuu! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sus respectivos créditos a su autor Furudate.**

 **Summary: Tocar la luz con la punta de tus dedos mientras te hundes en la oscuridad, se toman formas y colores diferentes y únicas. Un amor extraño ¿quién es Tsukishima Kei? Vestirse de mujer y venderse a las calles es solo una capa de lo que realmente es.**

 **El/la chica con ojos de sol**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Un gemido de placer escapó de sus labios, sus piernas temblaron y sus blancos y delgados brazos se aferraron con fuerza al hombre que estaba sobre el.

El vaivén de caderas era descontrolado, tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería, no podía más, había sido una noche larga y ese último cliente tenía demasiada energía para su gusto. Su cuerpo fue volteado de un momento a otro, sus ojos dorados pasaron de observar la cara de aquel hombre (no mayor de cuarenta pero si pasado de los treinta) a las blancas sabanas de aquella cama de hotel. Blancas entre comillas, porque podía notar incluso varias manchas que no habían sido tratadas con el cuidado ideal. Su día no podía empeorar, claro hasta que se dio cuenta que el tipo desconocido (al cual no le interesaba ni quería conocer) alzaba sus caderas.

Fue penetrado nuevamente de un solo golpe. Sus manos arrugaran las sabanas debido a la acción tan precipitada del contrario y sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza, fingiendo no estar ahí.

Fingiendo que, efectivamente no estaba vendiendo su cuerpo por dinero. Era asqueroso, indigno, anti moral… ¿Cómo puede terminar un joven inteligente vendiendo su cuerpo de esa manera? Bien. Tenía tanto tiempo haciéndolo que ni siquiera valía la pena pensarlo.

Esa era su vida desde que tenía memoria.

—Eres hermosa—Susurraron en su oído, causando que el asco nuevamente lo inundara.

Mas gemidos fingidos escaparon de su boca, su cuerpo se estremeció de nueva cuenta por puro capricho y reflejo, demostrando de esa forma todos los años que llevaba en esa profesión.

La alarma de su celular finalmente sonó y para Tsukishima ese sonido se le antojó como un verdadero coro de ángeles: El tiempo había finalizado. Cuatro estocadas más y finalmente el tipo se había corrido al mismo tiempo que un gruñido profundo de placer acompañaba la acción. Asco. Quería vomitar.

Miró como el hombre retiraba el condón usado de su miembro flácido, le hizo un nudo y sin más lo tiró al cesto de basura.

—Tu cuota primor—Dejó el dinero en la orilla de la cama. Tsukishima Kei lo observó de pies a cabeza, de seguro en su juventud ese sujeto había sido atleta o simplemente consumía esteroides que le daban ese exceso de músculo y energía que, si bien a otra chica podría parecerle atractivo, a el le daba repulsión. Lo miró vestirse en silencio, sus ojos ardían y su cuerpo estaba molido, fue el quinto cliente que había atendido en la noche y eso era un exceso para su condición física. Suspiró tratando de acompasar su respiración, el hombre se despidió y antes de darse cuenta estaba solo nuevamente en el hotel.

Recogió el dinero y se dirigió al baño, acomodando su largo cabello rubio con cuidado. Tomó la ropa regada en el piso antes de ingresar, rodó los ojos al encontrarse el anillo de compromiso de su ex acompañante junto a su lencería.

Peinó su cabello, se colocó su ropa y observó la hora: Cuatro a.m. Tenía clase en seis horas. Se miró al espejo y observó su labial rojo corrido, el exceso de maquillaje adornaba su cara haciéndolo parecer aun mayor de lo que era. Sacó las lentillas de sus ojos y las acomodó en su estuche, tomando las gafas de su bolsa. Unas anticuadas y gruesas gafas negras que reposaban ahora en su nariz, ja, no combinada para nada con la falda de cuero roja que usaba ese día. Tomó los tacones negros del piso y a un paso lento salió de aquella habitación de hotel.

Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a su casa, estaba mas o menos a una hora de camino y eso significaba una hora menos de sueño menos otra que se le iba en el trayecto a la escuela. Estúpida vida, pensó. Estúpidos todos los seres humanos que tienen una vida fácil, algo que el nunca conocería. Suspiró con pesadez y observó el cielo nocturno, un cielo alumbrado por nada mas que luces que parpadeaban anunciando que era hora de darles mantenimiento o cambiarlas por unas nuevas. Bueno, todo se desgasta, todo se debe cambiar por algo mejor ¿cierto? Incluso el en algún momento sería cambiado, abandonado de nuevo…

—Hemos llegado señorita—Indicó el chofer, un bufido salió de sus labios con algo de burla al escuchar esa palabra. Bueno, no lo culpaba, ese hombre tenía años prestándole su servicio de taxista y en todo ese tiempo nunca se había dado cuenta de la verdad.

—¿Puede dejarle de paso esto a Ukai?—El chofer asintió y el rubio le entrego un sobre donde contenía la comisión por los clientes que le había conseguido esa noche. Siempre había estado agradecido con ese hombre, desde que el tomó las riendas de sus clientes y le permitió trabajar en el bar no había sido agredido en una sola ocasión ni mucho menos estos se habían pasado de listos, además la mayoría de los clientes que le conseguía Ukai eran hombres que rebosaban dinero. Su comisión al igual que su reputación y cotización subieron desde entonces como la marea en plena luna llena.

Entró a su piso -en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad- y sin pudor fue retirándose toda prenda de su cuerpo regándola en el piso hasta llegar a su baño, estiró su mano y como todas las madrugas acarició su reflejo en el cristal ¿quién era el? ¿quién era el verdadero Tsukishima? Su cabello largo y ondulado hasta las caderas, piernas largas y torneadas, cintura pequeña y caderas ligeramente anchas, uñas rojas… Maquillaje corrido. ¿Podía reconocerse debajo de ese disfraz? A veces se preguntaba como es que aun a esa edad soportaba tanto, pero por mas que intentara no conocía otra forma de vida y si la conocía su sub consiente se negaba a aceptarla.

Era un hombre, un desviado que pasaba como una chica debido a sus finos rasgos y largas pestañas, un chico que fue quebrado desde su niñez y que terminó siendo la quimera que veía en el espejo. Pero ¿no eran mas retorcidos aquellos que buscaban sus servicios? Personas frustradas y patéticas que no podían conseguir lo que anhelaban, los cuales terminaban pagando por sexo con un chico vestido de mujer. Siempre tras esos pensamientos y luego de sentir las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, decidía que era tiempo de meterse a la regadera, limpiando su debilidad y suciedad con el agua que recorría su cuerpo.

Tsukishima amaba el agua por que lo limpiaba, por que era vida, por que le hacía olvidar que era un ser pisado, roto y sucio.

Cuatro horas de sueño fueron suficientes para despertarse y arreglarse para ir a la universidad.

Una falda larga de color rosa, una blusa de tela holgada y estampada de flores junto a unas sandalias, unos pequeños aretes y sus labios con un ligero rosa eran suficientes. Era un look completamente diferente al que usaba en las noches. Vaya ironía, mientras en la escuela era una "santa", por las noches era una "pecadora" que probablemente merecía ser lapidada.

Nadie sabía nada de el y muchos ignoraban su naturaleza. En una universidad donde puedes usar la ropa deseada y donde la mayoría de los estudiantes se dejan llevar por las apariencias era fácil pasar de ser percibido, a diferencia de la preparatoria donde tuvo que lidiar y sobornar al director para que le dejase seguir estudiando como el quisiera vestirse.

Tsukishima incluso llegaba a olvidar lo que era y en sus propios pensamientos se dirigía a si mismo como "ella" en lugar de "el" pero no le importaba, en absoluto.

Solo era un humano viviendo en las reglas de una sociedad torcida.

Estar en clases era algo maravilloso, era algo que le devolvía la esperanza de poder avanzar y dejar esa realidad que muchas veces le carcomía la cabeza. Tsukishima estaba lejos de su sueño, pero siempre se debe ser firme. No puedo permitirme ser tan patético, pensó muchas veces.

—Fíjate por donde vas…—Una voz molesta llegó a sus oídos justo después de que observara varios libros caer a sus pies ¿ah? ¿qué era eso? ¿una clase de escena cliché? ¿chocar con una chica y reclamarle? quiso burlarse pero se detuvo debido a que el profesor estaba en la puerta, hablando con otros docentes.

—Yo no soy quien debe fijarse… Idiota—Y entonces lo vio. Un chico de ojos afilados y cabellos desordenado que parecía histérico tratando de recoger sus libros, Tsukishima mostrando su amable actitud ante todo ser humano, decidió que era buena idea patear sus libros que estorbaban el acceso al lugar en esa clase.

—¡Oye!—reclamó el de cabellos negros, Tsukishima rodó los ojos y sin mas se sentó en su lugar, acomodando los libros que serían necesarios para los apuntes de ese día. La clase de filosofía no era su favorita pero, si una de las mas soportables. El chico afectado chasqueó los dientes y luego de terminar de recoger sus cosas dirigió su mirada a la chica grosera que había tropezado con el, que le había llamado idiota, que había pateados sus libros y que al verla se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era.

Kuroo Testurou había quedado flechado a primera vista por Tsukishima Kei.

Como en toda historia, se supone que esto debe ser algo bueno, que el chico guapo encarara a la "chica", le pedirá una compensación y saldrán juntos para luego ser novios y vivir un amor de novela. Como en cada historia sí. Historias donde el protagonista no es un idiota que, enfadado, frustrado y sin pensar mucho, tomara los libros de la "chica" en cuestión, los arrojara por la ventana y esta, "enfadada" le dará una patada en su entrepierna y lo dejará de rodillas en el piso, mientras toda la clase ríe a su alrededor y cuchichea con lastima que el chico nuevo se ha metido con el demonio de ojos de sol.

Y entonces descubrirán, que una historia acaba de comenzar.

Y no todo será siempre color de rosa.

 **Fin del capitulo 1**

 **Continuara.**

* * *

Notas de autor: ¡Por Dios! todos dirán, esta loca trae otra historia y ¿que pasa con las que ya inicio? Bueno, con este seran solo tres Fanfic a los que me dedicara, por que no creo poder con mas, este Fic será al igual que el de Osomatsu corto, de al rededor de 10 capítulos entres mil y dos mil palabras cada uno. Bueno, espero sea de su agrado, se tomaran varios temas algo crudos para algunos, disculpen de antemano los errores ya que mi Beta no tiene pc y no me puede editar. Sus sugerencias, comentarios y todo sera buen recibido, nos vemos a la próxima. Busquen mi pagina en facebook para que estén al tanto de todo como Fanfic Shinobu rei.


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte no apto para todo publico, mención de violación y temas sexuales controversiales.

Haikyuu! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sus respectivos créditos a su autor Furudate.

 **El/la chica con ojos de sol**

* * *

Capitulo 2

—¿Entonces era una chica hermosa?

—Lo era…

—¿Y tú?...

—¿yo?

—¿Le tiraste los libros por el tercer piso de la universidad?

—Aja…

—Y te pateó la entrepierna.

—¿hablo en chino?—Preguntó frustrado. Era la tercera vez que le trataba de explicar a su mejor amigo el por que había terminado en la enfermería y por ende, perdiendo sus clases.

—Es que ¡ah! ¿cómo pudiste? Sabía que eras idiota, pero no pensé que a ese nivel—Indicó su compañero, un chico de su misma altura de cabello bicolor y unos enigmáticos ojos amarillos. ¿Su nombre? Bokuto Kotarou. Kuroo frunció el ceño y revolvió sus cabellos, era un tema bastante frustrante ahora que lo contaba.

Había sido humillado por una chica en la primera hora de clases, por una chica hermosa, pero eso no le quitaba el amargo sabor de boca y las risas que resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—No quiero escuchar eso del rey de los idiotas, Bokuto.

—Yo no fui el que fue pateado en las bolas Kuroo—Contraataco Bokuto quien alzó la ceja y se balanceó sobre la cama, el de cabellos negros suspiró derrotado y se dejó caer a su lado.

—Yo no entiendo como llegamos a ese desenlace. En otra situación, yo hubiese llegado temprano a clases, me sentaría a su lado y con mi encantadora—Bokuto tosió ante eso, Kuroo le miró mal—Casi encantadora—corrigió—sonrisa, ella hubiese caído rendida a mis pies, le pediría una cita y sería la envidia de la clase por salir con una preciosura como ella ¿por qué tengo esta suerte del asco?

—Los gatos negros traen mala suerte, no puedes esperar nada bueno—Bokuto alzó sus manos y tronó sus diez dedos en un simple movimiento, el de cabellos negros la tomó luego de eso y la torció mostrando su frustración, Bokuto chilló en forma de queja.

Kuroo podía ser muy malo en ocasiones.

—No me digas eso, ¡menos tú! estúpida lechuza sin neuronas.

—¡Búho! —Gritó y se echó sobre el. Ambos comenzaron un juego de fuerza donde el de cabellos bicolor había terminado fuera de la cama. El de ojos negros se alzó con la victoria al lanzarle una almohada sobre la cara.

—Es estúpido que nos creamos esos animales solo por el equipo de vóley donde estuvimos, supéralo anormal.

—Pero en realidad pareces un gato negro—Comentó el de ojos miel antes de reincorporarse. —Y tienes la suerte de uno.—Kuroo se cruzó de piernas, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Kotarou tenía toda la boca llena de razón y eso era algo frustrante. El contrarió al notar como su amigo se deprimía le dio una fuerte y sonora palmada en la espalda —¡Hey, hey, hey! No te decepciones, esa linda chica puede ver alguna de tus cualidades… Alguna vez. Aunque no es que tengas muchas y tu actitud apesta…

—No me ayudes.

—Bien, no tendrás los súper consejos del gran Bokuto de nuevo.—Kuroo rodó los ojos y alzó los hombros restándole importancia. Ambos, Bokuto y el se conocían desde secundaría, específicamente mediante los torneos y concentraciones que había en Tokio justo antes de los torneos importantes de voleibol, pero no fue hasta su entrada en Nekoma y Fukurodani donde su amistad prosperó como viento en popa. Fue el destino –según palabras de Bokuto- quien los había unido, pero para Kuroo no había sido mas que una cadena de sucesos y coincidencias que había forjado esa extraña relación que rayaba entre el "Bromance" y la amistad.

Apuestas, fiestas, bailes, torneos, chicas lindas, borracheras, cubrirse las espaldas y sobre todo las tonterías y ese humor estúpido que los unió desde el primer momento que se conocieron.

Juntos eran insoportables para muchos, irremediables para otros pero solo ellos sabían que en ocasiones, raras ocasiones cuando el silencio reinaba y los problemas se hacían presentes siempre podían contar el uno con el otro.

Eran hermanos sin la necesidad de un lazo de sangre.

—Podemos ir a buscar chicas lindas esta noche—Sugirió el mas bajo. No le gustaba ver a Kuroo deprimido y bueno, después de un golpe en su entrepierna era lo menos que el como buen amigo podría hacer—Kuroo guardó silenció y le miro de reojo dibujando una mueca de inconformidad. Bokuto sonrió—Yo invito esta noche.

—¿Qué estamos esperando?.

Ambos se arreglaron en menos de diez minutos. Kuroo se colocó unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, con una camisa roja-su color favorito- ceñida al cuerpo y para acompañar el look un par de pulseras de cuero y una cadena de plata con un pequeño dije en forma de luna. Bokuto por su lado, llevaba un pantalón mas holgado, una playera amarilla que hacía resaltar más sus ojos y una cadena dorada que decía "mírame" por todos lados. Kuroo a veces se preguntaba si Bokuto tenía algún sentido de la moda.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche cuando tomaron un taxi directo a *Kabukichou. No es que fueran gays, ni que fueran en busca de "entretenimiento" para adultos pero muy cerca de ese lugar se encontraban los mejores bares y un montón de chicas dispuestas a todo a cambio de unos cuantos tragos y ¡vamos!, eran estudiantes de universidad, no tenían dinero para pagarse prostitutas.

Entre luces, personas y vistas a establecimientos se perdieron, Bokuto miraba como siempre asombrado las luces y las hermosas chicas que pasaban a su lado, era una vista estupenda a pesar de ser la zona roja de Tokio.

—Creo que deberíamos probar algo nuevo—Comentó Kotarou, Kuroo asintió. El ex capitán de Fukurodani siempre quería probar nuevas cosas y bueno, esta noche el pegaba, no pondría queja en eso siempre no fuera un lugar de mala muerte—Un amigo me recomendó un lugar donde hay muchas chicas lindas y chicos—Cierto, ambos eran lo suficientemente bicuriosos pero no tanto para aceptarlo abiertamente a las demás personas. Eran uno de los tantos secretos que los unía. Eso y masturbarse juntos en varias ocasiones mientras estaban ebrios.

—Tú guías hoy lechuza—Bokuto le dirigió una mala mirada antes de comenzar a revolotear por ahí, nunca alejado mas de cinco metros y atrayendo las miradas de las personas. Era algo con lo que tenías que aprender a lidiar luego de estar tanto tiempo con el, era como su respirar y para Kotarou era una tortura quedarse quieto mas de cinco minutos. El de ojos negros llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos y sin mas, se dirigieron a ese "nuevo" lugar donde trataría de olvidar la humillación que la chica rubia le había hecho pasar.

Pero era imposible olvidarla cuando sus ojos seguían clavados en su interior como dagas.

Eran tan fríos como el hielo y tan dorados como el sol o tal vez solo fue una primera impresión ya que, con justa razón la chica se había enojado, se arrepentía un poco, solo un poco ¡pero no era justo! Esa fémina había pateado sus libros y le había llamado idiota a la cara ¡casi lo deja sin descendencia por Dios! Si no hubiese sido por uno de sus compañeros que sintió lastima por el, probablemente hubiese estado retorciéndose en el piso por al menos diez minutos mas.

Era el diablo.

O eso fue lo que le dijo Kageyama Tobio en el camino a la enfermería.

Lo poco que escuchó de sus labios es que esa chica era un peligro. Inteligente, hermosa y con un lengua letal comparada con el veneno mismo. Su diversión era jugar con todo hombre que se le acercaba sin excepción, se rumoreaba que probablemente se trataba de una feminista extremista o al no hacerle caso a ningún otro hombre que se trataba de una lesbiana. Kuroo pensó que eso sería un desperdicio si fuera verdad. Como dijo, no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero el realmente consideraba que si fuera heterosexual, debía tratar de conquistarla sin titubear.

Los arcos rojos de la avenida principal se hicieron presentes y Bokuto como alma que lleva el viento señaló a lo lejos un lugar. Era bonito, colocado justo entre un bar gay y un bar de rock clásico que abría sus puertas a sus clientes "preferentes" ellos se dirigían a uno que evocaba en letras rojas y azules el nombre de "Luna Roja" un bonito nombre, para un bonito lugar, pensó.

Al entrar, la música inundó sus sentidos, sin embargo no era para nada lo que se imagino de un lugar en Kabukichou. Los Bares o discotecas que solía frecuentar estaban lejos de asemejar la tranquilidad y ambiente del que parecía un elegante lugar. Sus ojos observaron de un lado a otro a buscando a su compañero, cuando sus ojos negros lo encontraron solo pudo ver su rebelde cabellera correr hacia la barra y gritando un desesperado "Akaashi" por todo el lugar. Un chico de cabello negro, piel blanca y alto-no tanto como ellos pero si mas que un japonés promedio- le miró y en menos de cinco minutos Bokuto se encontraba charlando animadamente con el. De cosas triviales lo mas seguro. Kuroo se sentó un poco alejado y pronto el chico de cabellos negros se acercó a el para entregarle una bebida.

—La envía Bokuto—Informó.—esta noche la cuenta corre a su cargo.

—Gracias ha… ¿cómo te llamas?—Preguntó curioso, tomando el vaso de cristal que le fue ofrecido de manos del de ojos verdes oscuros. Eran tan bonitos como dos esmeraldas.

—Akaashi, soy un Kouhai* de Bokuto—Se presentó cordialmente y le extendió una pequeña tarjeta amarilla—Siéntete libre de pedir cualquiera de nuestros servicios, escoge a la acompañante que mas te guste y entrégale esto—Y con una pequeña reverencia así como llegó, se retiró para regresar al lado de Bokuto quien alzó su mano mostrándole la señal de amor y paz desde su lugar. Tetsuro cerró los ojos y agradeció con un pequeño gesto.

Al parecer, si podían pagarse prostitutas.

Bokuto resulto ser un mejor amigo de lo que hubiese imaginado.

—¿Crees que este bien con esto? Sabes que el tipo de servicio que ofrecemos no es el gusto de muchos, Ukai tampoco deja entrar a cualquiera—Comentó Akaashi cuando regresó al lado del ex capitán de Fukurodani. Bokuto cerró los ojos y dio un trago a su bebida.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse solo en casa masturbándose ¿no crees? además, Ukai me debía un favor ¿recuerdas al profesor Takeda?—el de ojos verdes oscuros ladeó el rostro sin lograr entender del todo lo que decía. A veces las conversaciones de Bokuto eran algo difíciles de seguir—… digamos que alguien gracias a otro alguien tiene una cita con Ukai la próxima semana JA ¡soy mejor que cupido!

—Lo que digas—Akaashi rodó los ojos y se dispuso a seguir con sus obligaciones, pero la mano derecha de Bokuto lo sujeto antes de que lograra retirarse de nuevo.

—Quédate un poco mas conmigo Akaashi, no me gusta estar solo, pero quiero darle a Kuroo privacidad—Pidió. El contrarió se quedó en silencio y lo observó fijamente, meditando si debía o no hacerlo.

—Termino mi turno en una hora, podemos ir a otro lugar si te apetece—mencionó. Bokuto asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

Por otro lado el de cabellos negros quien observaba la escena a lo lejos solo suspiró y se dispuso a seguir bebiendo al menos hasta encontrar a una buena "compañía" esa noche por que al perecer su amigo ya la había encontrado y lo confirmó cuando luego de una hora y pasada ambos salieron del lugar. Ahora que lo observaba bien ese chico de cabellos negros era realmente apuesto ¿qué hacía trabajando en un bar en esa zona? Bokuto y sus amistades raras, pensó. —Incluyéndome a mi —susurró. Su celular vibró y al abrirlo había un pequeño mensaje de Kotarou avisándole que pasaría por el a las dos de la mañana.

Estuvo bebiendo a partir de ese punto por mas o menos dos horas, las chicas y chicos entraban y salían con nuevos acompañantes y el… Bueno, el no había podido conseguir una acompañante adecuada o que si quiera le llamara la atención, no al menos hasta que sus ojos negros se encontraron con unos ojos que reconocería en cualquier parte.

¿era en serio?

Justo aun lado de el, la chica de esa mañana se sentó sin notar su presencia. Pero ¿no la estaría confundiendo? Después de todo aunque compartieran el mismo color de ojos y ese largo cabello rubio tal vez solo estaba alucinando ¿había sido demasiado alcohol?

—Debo de estar ebrio—Se dijo a si mismo. Recorrió de arriba abajo a la recién llegada, la cual vestía un pequeño vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo con unos zapatos rojos a juego con sus labios. Se dio cuenta que emanaba un aura completamente diferente a la chica de la universidad.

Como un idiota que puede ser confundido con facilidad con un valiente, Kuroo decidió que sería buena idea acercarse a la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

—Buenas noches—Saludó. "La rubia" alzó la vista y se encontró con un rostro conocido, uno que desde esa mañana solo había buscado olvidar.

—¿Qué tienen de buenas?—Contestó Kei cerrando los ojos. El barman se acercó dejando un Martini frente a "ella", Tsukishima lo tomó con elegancia. –¿Se te ofrece algo?—Y sí. Una de las obras evasivas del rubio era hacerse el inocente, fingir que lo confundía con otra persona. Varias veces le había sucedido y su actitud hostil había logrado alejarlos. Kuroo balbuceó por varios segundos hasta que por fin, luego de un minuto logró articular una frase entendible.

—¿Puedo?—Preguntó. Kei chasqueó los dientes al sentir al pelinegro sentarse a su lado—Veras… Me preguntaba si tu y yo nos conocemos de otra parte…

—No.

Cortante desde el inicio.

—¿Segura?—Preguntó de nuevo. El barman quien observaba a la lejanía se mostró alerta. —Es que, de verdad… Te pareces a una chica de mi universidad, una muy amargada chica que casi me deja sin herencia. ¡Ah! Pero no hablemos de esto, si no eres ella me pregunto ¿eres ese tipo de chica? Ya sabes, con la que puedo utilizar esto—alzó la tarjeta amarilla anteriormente entregada por Akaashi. Tsukishima suspiró y luego de contener lo mas que pudo su ira y su lengua prefirió ser claro, poco le importaba esa tarjeta así se la hubiese dado el mismo Ukai.

—Solo efectivo, 200 dólares la hora—Informó. Con eso seguro el chico se echaría par atrás y lo dejaría solo.

Si había una mala forma de comenzar su noche era con alguien como el. Alguien a quien odiaba y que apenas y pudo conocer, estúpido, idiota, impulsivo… El tipo de chico que mas detestaba y estaba casi seguro que era.

—Cobras demasiado para tener tan poco pecho– Y como siempre, al abrir la boca de mas, el valiente-estúpido- Kuroo se ganó una mirada fría y estaba tan seguro que si las estas mataran el ya estaría a cien metros bajo tierra. —Quiero decir… No quiero sexo.

—Lárgate…

—Pero…

—¡Dije lárgate¡

—Para ser una chica tan linda tienes un carácter de los mil demonios—Se quejó el de cabellos negros. Tsukishima parpadeó ante esas palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

—¿Qué soy que?

—Una chica linda—informó de nuevo. Para ese momento un hombre de aproximadamente un metro noventa se había acercado al escuchar el grito de la rubia, Kei alzó la mano señalando que nada pasaba.

—oh… ¿una chica linda?—El moreno asintió—entonces… tomare tu tarjeta…—Informó en un susurro Tsukishima mientras sus manos se dirigían al pantalón contrarió, acortando la distancia de sus cuerpos de tal forma que Kuroo no pudo mas que estremecerse. El de cabello largo tomó el pequeño cuadro amarillo y lo entregó al barman, el cual al recibirlo le dio una par de llaves y cien dólares en efectivo. La mitad de su cuota. Ukai no tendría comisión en esto.

Esto sería realmente divertido y una satisfacción personal autentica.

Kuroo sin entender que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor se vio arrastrado a una habitación al final de un largo pasillo donde se encontraban varias puertas enumeradas. Intentó procesar lo que había pasado, pero cuando apenas pudo conectar sus neuronas, Tsukishima lo estampó contra la pared y sus labios se encontraron con los propios.

Si existía una palabra para describir ese beso era: húmedo, erótico, salvaje. Esperan, eso era mas que una entonces…

¿Existía una palabra que contuviera esas sensaciones?.

Sus piernas temblaron y poco a poco fue tomando el control del beso hasta cambiar posiciones. Las manos de Kei viajaron a su espalda y posteriormente a sus su cintura donde fue desprendiendo el cinturón y por ultimo el botón que evitaba que Kuroo anduviera por la vida en ropa interior. Tsukishima besó su cuello, acarició todo lo que encontró al paso y Tetsurou, extasiado por la sensación se dejo llevar a su ritmo sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de satisfacción que el de ojos dorados reflejaba.

Tsukishima bajó sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior y sin aviso previo o permiso, su lengua llegó hasta el miembro del contrarió. Ese mismo que había pateado esa mañana.

Kuroo sentía que se vendría en ese mismo instante si eso continuaba.

—No tienes que…

Pero antes de que alguna replica saliera de sus labios, cualquier palabra fue remplazada por un gemido de satisfacción cuando la lengua ajena comenzó a lamer su glande. Apenas fue la punta, no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría después, de hecho no podía. Su mente estaba en blanco.

"La rubia" llevó su largo cabello detrás de su oído, sonrió con maldad y engulló el miembro contrarió de un solo movimiento, sus manos expertas envolvieron el resto de la virilidad. Era extrañamente dulce, como si ese chico se alimentara a base de cítricos y naranjas, le resulto curioso, ,era un sabor que no solía probar a menudo.

Nótese, que el alcohol, una mala alimentación y el tabaco hacen que el liquido pre-seminal sepa realmente desagradable o excesivamente salado.

Se preguntó si estaba tratando con un chico "saludable" pero luego de dos segundos no le dio importancia. No, lo que venía a continuación era lo interesante.

Su boca comenzó con un vaivén, llevando mas y mas adentro el miembro del contrarió, utilizando su lengua para aumentar la presión y el placer de su "cliente" en todos esos años, si algo sabía aprendido Tsukishima era besar y complacer hombres. Excitarlos de esa forma era una excelente manera de escapar de ellos luego de que se vinieran en su boca. Claro, el estaba consiente de que una erección masculina no se puede dar inmediatamente luego de un orgasmo, el tiempo pasaba rápido y cuando no tenía muchas ganas de abrirle las piernas a cualquiera, tomaba ese tipo de medidas especiales.

Lamentablemente este no era el caso.

Cuando sintió su cabello ser jalado, Tsukishima se separó de el y bajó la mirada de reproche del de cabellos negros, solo lamió sus labios rojos y nuevamente se dirigió a sus labios, fue empujándolo poco a poco hasta la cama lo cual fue gracioso debido a que tenía los pantalones abajo. Con sus propios pies le sacó los zapatos y de dos elegantes movimientos se colocó entre sus piernas mirando fijamente a esos dos pozos negros que parecían querer absorberlo.

—Cállate—Ordenó mientras su dedo índice recorría los labios, el pecho y posteriormente su abdomen. Admitía que tenía un cuerpo envidiable. Tomó la mano ajena y la colocó sobre su pierna, incitándolo a que poco a poco la tocara.

—De verdad eres hermosa…—susurró el de cabellos negros. Su mano recorrió con firmeza y dando pequeños apretones en sus piernas hasta encontrarse en sus muslos. Quería mas… Quería hacerla suya a pesar de que en un inicio el mismo se había planteado a no tocarla de esa manera. No quería sexo, pero en una situación así ¿cómo negarse?

Kuroo mordió su cuello y Tsukishima gimió extasiado.

Y entonces entre roces y caricias y no prestarle atención a la falta de pechos –considerándolo algo normal en alguien tan delgada- Kuroo se encontró con que…

Ella… Era el.

—¿Te gusto la sorpresa idiota?—Una pequeña risa afloró de sus labios y alzó la ceja con prepotencia. Empujando al chico que, no creía lo que estaba pasando ¡parecía una pesadilla! Pero para Tsukishima esa expresión valía oro, incluso llegó a pensar que necesitaba una cámara ahora mismo. Soltó aire de sus labios y tomó sus zapatos entre sus manos—Temo decirte que, la razón principal por la que no tengo pechos, es por que soy hombre y tú… Parecías disfrutarlo demasiado ¿no crees?—Se separó de el y apunto su erección, se colocó nuevamente la ropa y bueno… JA… —¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿no te han dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato?—susurró volviéndose a acercar al contrario. Tsukishima limpio su labial con el pulgar y sin decir mas se retiró de la habitación, dejando a un chico con el pulso acelerado, la mente confundida y el corazón a punto de estallar.

Kuroo se sonrojo hasta las orejas

De verdad ¿la vida lo odiaba tanto?

Y peor aun, se dio cuenta que lo que menos le importó es que fuera un chico.

Le había gustado…

Y mucho.

Tomó su celular y lo único que se leyó en la pantalla fue:

"Te voy a matar" dirigido a Bokuto Kotarou.

Y así es como esta hermosa historia de amor, da inicio.

 **Fin del capitulo 2**

 **Continuara.**

* * *

*Kabukichou es el barrio rojo de Tokio Japón.

*Kouhai hace referencia a un estudiante o trabajador en un grado inferior.

 **Notas: bueno, hice lo imposible para tener esta actualización antes de irme a dormir (¿?) espero lo disfruten y si, es todavía una parte de la intro. No vimos muchos de los pensamientos de Tsukishima esta vez, fue un poco mas sobre Kuroo y Bokuto 3 yo amo a esos dos. Y sí, para los que se preguntan existe ciertas cosas entre Akaashi y Bokuto, en el siguiente capitulo aparece Ushijima y otro personaje mas (¿?) tengo una duda ¿a quien les gustaría ver travestido también? Yo quería travestir a Suga, pero me veo tentada en hacerlo con Oikawa. ¡acepto sugerencias! Y ya, por esta vez si fue actualización semanal, pero la próxima semana debo actualizar Untouched, no puedo escribir solo de este fic uvu nuevamente mis disculpas de antemano con la ortografía, no tengo beta :c donen un rev para una beta. –ok no. Los quiero, todos sus comentarios son recibidos con amor. Recuerden buscarme en Facebook como Fanfic Shinobu Rei.**


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte no apto para todo publico, mención de violación y temas sexuales controversiales.

Haikyuu! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sus respectivos créditos a su autor Furudate.

 **El/la chica con ojos de sol**

* * *

Sintió como sus piernas eran abiertas por completo, incluso podía jurar que parte de sus articulaciones se habían lastimado. Gimió con fuerza, oponiéndose un poco a la brusca entrada del castaño en su interior; pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Después de todo era su trabajo.

Estaba atado en la cama, desnudo, con solo la playera de vestir de Ushijima en su torso. Su mejor cliente y también el mas difícil de complacer. Jadeó y ahogó un gritó en su garganta. De un momento a otro el de ojos castaños hizo más presión en sus rodillas _-frustrante-_ pensó. No es que fuera quejumbroso, pero la elasticidad que en ese momento le estaba exigiendo Wakatoshi, junto a la inaudita habilidad de no gritar mientras era penetrado; literalmente era inhumano. Jadeo nuevamente sintiendo sus pies contraerse, sus muñecas se movían de un lado a otro tratando de calmar los impulsos de soltarse. Ushijima lo tenía sumido en un vaivén de placer.

Lo hacía perderse.

Le quemaba hasta lo más incognito rincón de tu ser.

–Waka… Wakatoshi–Gimió su nombre. Removió su cuerpo y sintió varias lagrimas recorrer su mejilla, le dolía, le quemaba por dentro a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba moldeado a ese tipo de encuentros. Para el contrario los quejidos, gemidos y lagrimas del rubio eran parte de su diversión y la eterna devoción hacia la práctica sexual. Tsukishima no lo hacía apropósito, el castaño sabía y aseguraba que el placer y los quejidos eran auténticos. ¿Había algo mejor que hacer gemir a una prostituta de esa forma? Después de todo habían llegado a ese nivel gracias a él. A nadie más. Ushijima desde sus inicios en la práctica sexual había buscado el placer carnal, alguna manera de llegar a algo mucho más lejos que la simple penetración, mas haya de unir dos cuerpos como si fuese la cúspide más alta del nirvana cuando aquello era mentira.

Una absurda mentira.

Tal vez por el hecho de haber despertado su curiosidad a la edad de 13 años toda su mente o _"pureza"_ se había ido para siempre, quedando enterrada junto a sus sonrisas y una mirada amable. Se descubrió insatisfecho luego de haber conocido el sexo con su mejor amigo, del que se creyó enamorado, lamentablemente descubrió que no estaba feliz. No estaba lleno y se sentía incompleto.

Algo faltaba.

Fue en ese momento que había descubierto que el placer no se podía encontrar con solo el amor, que para encontrarlo se debía incluso corromper la moral con la que había sido educado. Amaba contraer los cuerpo ajenos con desesperación y exigirle cada vez más, exigirles tanto hasta que terminara de alimentar por completo su hambrienta llama de placer…

Tsukishima abrió la boca en busca de oxigeno, dejando salir un largo alarido. Cuando se trataba de Wakatoshi este no media fuerzas y eso lo comprobaba cada vez que encajaba sus uñas en sus muslos, con fuerza, abriéndolo tanto como le fuera posible, le molestaba pensar que eso dejaría marcas.

Ushijima Wakatoshi había encontrado en la sumisión y el dolor un nuevo sabor, uno indescifrable; _uno del que se había hecho totalmente adicto y dependiente._

El castaño sonrió complacido, mientras su boca se entretenía fuertemente en morder y succionar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, entre ello se encontraban principalmente sus coronillas y abdomen. A determinado tiempo Kei olvidó guardar silencio emitiendo fuertes gemidos en respuesta a sus acciones.

Ushijima no podía negar que le encantaba ver esa cara de sufrimiento y placer entremezclados, sería una gran y descarada mentira.

Amaba profanar su cuerpo de una y mil maneras, deseaba, anhelaba; marcarlo, morderlo. Mostrarle al mundo que él era su único dueño, que no había nadie más que pudiera brindarle aquella satisfacción banal a pesar de que el rubio vendiera su cuerpo a una y mil gentes. Nadie le podía dar el mismo placer que el, debía grabar en su cuerpo cada que tenía oportunidad la promesa de que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia alguien tocaría su cuerpo con el mismo fuego y lívido con el que él lo hacía.

Se empujó más sobre su cuerpo, buscando llegar tan profundo como le fuera posible, Tsukishima de alguna forma siempre había sido demasiado estrecho y poco elástico –a pesar de su oficio- podría decir con seguridad que era el que tenía menos flexibilidad que cualquier persona con la que hubiese estado en el pasado. A su entrada le pasaba lo mismo, por más veces que estuvieran en aquella situación Kei seguía siendo jodidamente estrecho, aunque al punto de vista de Tsukishima, Wakatoshi era demasiado "grande". A Ushijima se le antojaba delicioso entrar, asfixiarse en el exquisito placer de su estrechez; incluso podría excitarse solo de pensarlo.

Kei era y sería su prostituta favorita.

Buscó llegar lo mas profundo que pudo usando todo su peso, Tsukishima sintió su miembro rozar su estomago, logrando así que en el fuerte y pausado vaivén el castaño se mantuviera literalmente masturbando al rubio. El roce de pieles era perfecto. Wakatoshi al ver la boca del de ojos dorados abierta y aquel hermoso rostro sumido en el más puro placer, buscó sus labios. Obtuvo como respuesta una fuerte mordida de parte del rubio. Sintió el sabor a metal en su boca y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando.

El afectado limpio sus labios, pero no podía impedir que la sangrare siguiera brotando. Sonrió con excitación, sus ojos se afilaron y sin poder evitarlo alzó la mano. Tsukishima dilató sus pupilas, el temor se reflejó en sus ojos y comenzó a removerse debajo de su cuerpo.

Todo fue en vano cuando sintió la mano del mayor chocar contra su mejilla con fuerza.

—Supongo que te gusta que te trate como una puta desobediente ¿no es así Tsukishima?— susurró a su oído. Kei gimió de nuevo, esta vez debido a la brusquedad que la mano izquierda de Wakatoshi ejercía en su muslo, por su parte la derecha enredaba y estiraba las largas y onduladas fibras de su cabello entre sus dedos. Sonrió con malicia y sin dudarlo le regresó la mordida, logrando hacer sangrar el labio del más bajo, justo después le robo el aliento con un beso demandante. Kei sentía que le quería aspirar la vida en aquel contacto nada sutil.

Enredaron sus lenguas, compartieron sus salivas y lentamente sentían como el éxtasis llegaba, como el placer sin ningún preámbulo se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo, el sabor a metal de ambas sangres se unían y esta era entremezclada con su saliva, el exceso de ambas secreciones hizo que un pequeño hilo bajara desde su boca hasta la barbilla del rubio.

El beso se mostró asfixiante, rememorando una y otra vez la entrega de sus cuerpos, el vaivén era marcado de forma fortuita, duro. Ushijima buscaba llegar cada vez más y más adentro, incluso si pudiera hubiese deseado partirlo en dos, llegar hasta sus entrañas y llenarlo por completo de él, que en sus pensamientos no hubiese nada mas aparte de su nombre, de su esencia, de sus ojos, de su saliva, de su sangre. Que Tsukishima entendiese que su cuerpo le pertenecía solo a él, a nadie más que a él.

—Kei—Wakatoshi musitó su nombre, separando al fin sus bocas, le recorrió con la mirada y observó sin ninguna pisca de arrepentimiento el golpe mercado en la mejilla del contrario.

Tsukishima ante el llamado desvió la mirada.

La fuerza de la penetración pasó de ser lenta y profunda a rápida y desgarradora, Ushijima ejercía toda su fuerza física y el rubio solo podía someterse al exquisito dolor del vaivén, gemía, danzaba entre las sabanas y su cuerpo podría competir en ese momento con un contorsionista. Incluso, justo después de que sus piernas fueran levantadas a lo que las articulaciones le dieran oportunidad, y Ushijima volviera a entrar de una sola estocada, Kei había sentido que ni gritar era suficiente para expresar lo que sintió.

El sudor ahora recorría ambos cuerpos, incluso con la ventilación encendida, se sentían quemar como el infierno mismo. Vinieron mas estocadas, Ushijima se encargó de doblar al rubio a tal punto que sus rodillas estuvieran al lado de su cabeza. Pensó que era estupendo como el ser humano sumido en el placer, era capaz de realizar actos que cuerdamente jamás realizaría. Era la delgada línea que separaba al límite físico, emocional y moral del humano.

—Duele—Sollozó el rubio, dejó salir varias lagrimas de frustración. Esos sentimientos se unieron en el infinito mar de emociones que Wakatoshi experimentaba, necesitaba más y cuando Kei lloraba solo aumentaba el deseo de quebrarlo. Fue de esperarse entonces que la velocidad aumentara hasta que juntos tocaron la cúspide del orgasmo, uno largo, sonoro, exquisito y único. Aquel tipo de placer que solo se experimentaba en aquellas situaciones, fuera de la moral, fuera de regla. —Eres un sádico–Recriminó el rubio con molestia, las lagrimas aun corrían por sus ojos. Ushijima limpió con su lengua los restos de sangre que había en la comisura de sus labios —Wakatoshi…

El mayor sonrió, llevó sus manos al nudo que había en sus muñecas y por fin luego de varias horas las soltó. Soltó aire con sus labios al notar como las cuerdas habían quedado marcadas en las muñecas de Tsukishima, salió de su interior y se separó de su cuerpo, gruñendo y respirando de forma entrecortada, observando el cuerpo del rubio rendido en la cama.

Moretones, rasguños, marcas, mordidas, sangre, sudor, semen.

Todo se mezclaba en su cuerpo, todo encajaba perfectamente con aquella deslumbrante presentación de Tsukishima Kei, respirando de forma forzada en la cama, dándole la espalda, llorando en silencio.

—Te amo Oikawa…—Dijo de forma suave, ocasionando que un sollozo brotara de la garganta del ojimiel. Ushijima enredó su cuerpo con el del rubio, acomodándolo entre sus brazos.

Tsukishima era su prostituta mas cuidada y preciada. Era el único remplazo donde podía ver reflejado los ojos del que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida y su mas grande fijación: Oikawa Tooru.

Tsukishima mordió su labio inferior y evitó con todas sus fuerzas llorar aun mas esa noche.

A ese paso se le acabarían las lagrimas.

* * *

Bajó con lentitud de un elegante auto negro. Sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo le exigía un largo descanso. Dio un golpe en la pared mas cercana que encontró y con frustración abordó el elevador subiendo hasta su lujoso apartamento. Al llegar a su destino se encontró con una castaña sentada en la puerta.

—Mil dolores no valen la pena—susurró. Alzó la mirada, encontrando sus ojos castaños con los ámbar. Tsukishima mordió por decima vez sus labios esa noche, se recargó en la pared y poco a poco fue cayendo al piso, cansado. Quebrado.

—Unas cuantos rasguños no valen tu seguridad…—Indicó el rubio. La castaña se alzó de un solo movimiento. Su flequillo cubría su mirada.

—Entremos…—Tsukishima tomó el brazo contrario y en en menos de unos minutos se encontraba sentado en el sillón. La recién llegada fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, Kei suspiró con frustración al saber lo que venia.—Abre las piernas…

—Te he dicho siempre que esto no necesario—Se quejó el de ojos dorados. La castaña frunció los labios y se agachó hasta la altura de sus rodillas abriendo ambas a la fuerza. —¡Oikawa basta!—Gritó el rubio pero, no pudo terminar de reclamar al escuchar un sollozo de la boca contraria. ¿No debería ser el quien llorara?

—Por favor Kei… Por favor déjame hacerlo… Yo… Mira como te dejó ese animal.—Rogó la castaña. Kei acarició sus mejillas y con ambos pulgares limpio sus lagrimas.

—No es tu culpa Tooru, fue mi decisión… Por el bien de ambas—explicó. Cada día catorce de cada mes Ushijima exigía sus servicios, los exigía sin saber que Tsukishima Kei era primo de Oikawa Tooru, era normal que sus ojos y sus facciones le recordaran a el. Era normal que Tsukishima aceptara con tal de mantener a salvo a la única familia que quedaba a su lado.

No permitiría que Ushijima apartara de su lado a Tooru, no. Prefería someterse a ese infierno cada treinta días antes que permitir que la obsesión del contrarió nuevamente atacara o alcanzara a su primo. Oikawa tomó el algodón con alcohol y con cuidado, como si Tsukishima fuera un cristal roto, fue curando cada herida y limpiando la sangre que brotaba de estas. Ushijima era un salvaje que no medía su fuerza y el mejor que nadie lo sabia.

—¿Iwaizumi sabe que estas aquí?—Preguntó. Enseguida soltó un quejido al sentir arder un largo rasguño cerca de su pelvis cuando el castaño pasó el algodón sobre la herida. Oikawa negó.

—Si se entera, enloquecerá ya sabes lo gruñón que es Iwa chan—Río. Kei rodó los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de los pequeños sobresaltos que tenía cada que Oikawa encontraba una nueva herida. —¿Qué tal esta la espalda? —preguntó. Kei negó. Había estado atado gran parte del tiempo, por lo tanto no pudo hacer mucho daño ahí.

—Sigue buscándote… Volvió a decir tu nombre al final, para variar… Eso me preocupa–Chasqueó los dientes con frustración. Luego de dos años Wakatoshi seguía tan enfermo como la primera vez que lo conoció y si las perdidas volvían a ser tan malas como la ultima vez, ambos estarían en grave peligro.

Recordaba el pánico en los ojos de Oikawa, sus noches de insomnio llorando y sobre todo la ansiedad, la depresión y los ataques de pánico crónicos que llegó a generar debido al exceso de estrés y aquel suceso traumático para ambos. Si no hubiese sido por Iwaizumi probablemente Oikawa hubiese terminado suicidándose. En aquellos días, Tsukishima decidió que travestirlo era la mejor manera de protegerlo y mantenerlo lejos de sus garras y no es que no lo hubiese hecho nunca, lo que sucedía es que no opto por eso como una forma de vida como lo había hecho el, pero a partir de ese punto debía a comenzar a vivir para no ser reconocido.

—Pero no me encontrará de esta forma—Aseguró.

—Sin embargo si llega a este grado conmigo, no quiero saber que hará si te encuentra. Como hombre o como mujer… Nada cambiara su fijación, ni yo mismo lo he logrado en todo este tiempo… Y tu hermana—El silenció se hizo presente luego de aquellas palabras, no era un suceso que a ninguno de los dos les gustara recordar.

Fue y era uno de los peores episodios de la vida de ambos.

Oikawa ayudo al rubio a desvestirse y posteriormente preparó la tina para que se diera un largo baño. A veces las palabras sobraban y aunque el era fanático de hablar y hablar, sabía que Tsukishima amaba el silencio.

—¿Soy una chica linda Tooru?—Preguntó Tsukishima con una sonrisa boba, estirando su brazo para tomar el jabón liquido con extractos de fresas. Oikawa soltó aire y negó.

—Lo eres… Eres una mujer letal ¿Pero sabes algo?—Tsukishima alzo la ceja mientras con tranquilidad se frotaba el liquido del frasco— Nunca serás tan linda como yo—Kei soltó una pequeña carcajada y Oikawa formó un puchero.

—Dices eso cuando te rehusabas a usar vestidos maquillaje y tacones en un inicio… además, tu cabello nunca será tan bonito como el mío.

—¡Aun no crece lo suficiente! Veras que pronto será tan bonito como el de…Como el de ella—De pronto las risas cesaron. Solo de recordarla el ambiente se volvía negro, pesado y asfixiante. —¿No crees que esta triste?—Musitó. El rubio observó el techo y no pudo evitar pensar que tristeza era lo que menos debía sentir su hermana de donde sea que los observara.

—Murió protegiéndote. Ella estaba orgullosa de ser quien era, nada la detenía y eso mismo nos enseño, a seguir adelante a pesar de todo… Tooru, deja de torturarte, yo estoy aquí para ti, no dejare que nada te pase ¿bien? Hajime te protegerá a ti y a tu sobrino.

—¿Sabias que me dice mamá? Somos una retorcida y bonita familia feliz, incluso su maestra piensa que soy una linda chica—Comentó con una suave risa —Por cierto ¿iras a la universidad mañana?—Preguntó. Kei lo meditó por unos segundos y decidió que lo mejor sería ausentarse dos o tres días. A fin de cuentas tenía cierta inmunidad en las inasistencias. Todo se arreglaba con un justificante medico falsificado por Iwaizumi.

—¿Te quedaras?—Cuestionó el rubio. El castaño asintió y siguió ayudando al contrarió a limpiar de forma correcta su cuerpo.

Quería desaparecer cada rastro de ese hombre llamada Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Al tercer día, lo que empeoró todo para Tsukishima, fue encontrarse en la puerta de su apartamento con la cara estúpida de Kuroo Tetsurou con varios libros en sus manos.

¿Cómo carajos había obtenido su dirección?

Por su parte, la sonrisa del mayor se extendió de oreja a oreja al encontrarse con aquellos ojos dorados una vez mas.

La venganza estaba por llegar.

 **Fin del capitulo 3**

 **Continuara.**

* * *

Chan chan chan (¿?) no tuvimos mucho de Kuroo en este capitulo, pero como la mayoría lo pidió y luego de consultarlo con algunas personas el personaje que acompañara a a Kei ¡será Oikawa! Y aparte por que considere que el se parece mas a Kei que Suga si no me creen póngale a Tsukki el cabello de Oikawa y esos gestos de mierda y burlones que ambos tienen, tenían que ser parientes. Bueno, digamos que es el inicio de una larga historia, aun no sabemos nada del pasado de Tsukishima, pero tal vez considere poner un poco de esto en el siguiente, aunque quiero avanzar mas el contacto entre Kuroo y Tsukki. Como dato curioso ¿Sabían que es mi pareja menos favorita? Dum dum dum. Actualizacion por tercera semana seguida ¡Un nuevo record! #familiafeliz Iwa chan y Oikawa cuidan de un nene de cuatro años, este realmente es el sobrino original, pero un poco mas pequeño. En lo personal amo a Ushijima, pero necesitaba a varios personajes de este tipo y pues se dio, en caso de que Suga hubiese sido el elegido probablemente hubiese usado a otro personaje, no se a quien pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta (¿?) Por cierto, pronto aparecerá Yamaguchi, mi nene no puede faltar y bueno, un par de enredos que se nos vienen mas adelante. Recuerden que cada rev y follow es una forma de ayudar al autor y motivarlo a seguir adelante el hastage de la semana es #soyunachicalinda. ¡buenas noches! Para los que quieran seguirme en Facebook busquen la pagina como: Fanfic Shinobu Rei.

P.D sigo sin beta (¿?)


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte no apto para todo publico, mención de violación y temas sexuales controversiales.

Haikyuu! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sus respectivos créditos a su autor Furudate.

El/la chica con ojos de sol

* * *

El primer instinto que tuvo, fue el cerrar la puerta en su cara, sin embargo el chico de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar fue ms rápido al colocar su pie y mano en la puerta, evitando así que Tsukishima escapara.

—Es un trabajo del colegio

—Púdrete— Ambos forcejearon por varios minutos, Kei no estaba dispuesto a compartir nada con ese chico y mucho menos soportarlo. Su paciencia tenía limite.

—Te estoy diciendo qué-—Utilizó un poco mas de fuerza haciendo que el rubio gruñera. —¡Carajo!—Lo empujó adentró de la casa y dejo caer los libros e texto a un lado. La puerta, como si se tratara de una película de terror barata se cerró detrás de ellos y Tsukishima –para variar- enfadado, tiró una patada al aire. Kuroo lo tomó del tobillo y sonrió con diversión—Mira "Tsukki"—resopló con burla. Kei chasqueó los dientes y desvió el rostro—Tenemos que hacer un trabajo de filosofía juntos, se que no es grato para ti, créeme que lo ultimo que hubiese pedido es hacerlo contigo, pero ambos faltamos el día que se asigno el trabajo, el cual se entrega la próxima semana—Indicó.

Mitad mentira, mitad verdad, Kuroo pidió específicamente como compañero de proyecto a Tsukishima Kei. No por idiota –o eso quería pensar- Si no por la sarta de preguntas que tenía para "El/La" chica envuelta en misterios que era.

Sobre todo su estúpido orgullo de hombre que le gritaba que debía saldar cuentas.

Y Tsukishima le debía mucho, mucho.

El rubio acomodó sus gafas escuchando y racionando las palabras del contrario. ¿Desde cuando el profesor lo obligaba a estar en un equipo? El siempre trabajaba solo, pero suponía que al faltar dio por sentado que ambos harían una buena "pareja"

—Así que si no quieres reprobar—Kuroo seguía hablando y explicando con palabras estúpidas y tontas su intromisión, pero el de lentes se había perdido un rato en sus pensamientos. Había algo que no cuadraba en su conversación.

—¿Cómo encontraste mi casa?—Preguntó. De un tirón soltó el agarre en su tobillo y se levantó del piso. Sacudió sus caderas y alzó la ceja.

—La universidad.

El chico sabía mentir rápido.

—Mentiroso…—Apuntó Tsukishima con una sonrisa.

—Un mentiroso no puede llamar a otro mentiroso.

Kei Chasqueó los dientes. No solo era rápido, era demasiado perceptivo. Por un momento pensó que ese chico probablemente estudiaba leyes. Kei suspiró.

—La universidad tiene una dirección falsa, así que… ¿De dónde la sacaste?—Preguntó. El mismo se había asegurado con una bonita sonrisa y un coqueteó algo descarado –y falso- que su dirección fuera escrita de forma errónea. Kuroo desvió la mirada y rascó su nuca.

—Si te digo la verdad, me golpearas…—"Tsukki" sonrió—más de lo que ya lo has hecho—Aceptó derrotado. La mirada del rubio siguió clavada en el azabache, sin intención de ceder. Exigía una explicación del cómo y cuándo había encontrado su dirección y no quería mentiras. De otra forma no lo dejaría pasar a su casa. Eso significaba que sus dudas no serías resueltas y era lo que menos quería Testurou. —Te diré… Si pasamos a tu sala.—Negoció. El rubio dejó los ojos en blanco y sin decir mucho le dio la espalda.

—Traeré té. Pero quiero la verdad—Aseguró. Kuroo sonrió como idiota al ver al rubio caminar hacia su lujosa cocina.

Recogió los libros que anteriormente había tirado en el piso y se dispuso a entrar a la casa, siguiendo al de gafas que le indicó donde sentarse. Acomodó de inmediato los objetos de estudio en la mesa del centro y se quedo sentado observando la bonita y fina decoración de la casa de Tsukishima.

Ser prostituta si deja. Pensó para sus adentros. Silbó y negó. Esos pensamientos eran malos, no debía juzgar sin conocer la verdad, aunque le parecía curioso que a pesar de todo, Tsukishima no demostrara mas negación a su llegada. Tenía preparadas amenazas e incluso dinero si eran necesarios.

Intuyó que la razón por la que su infiltración fue "fácil" era por que Kei tenía interés en saber de donde había obtenido la información, pero posiblemente eso terminaría mal cuando se enterara. Bokuto había insistido en que no era correcto buscarla, menos luego de la humillación –no solo una si no dos veces- que le había hecho pasar. Era una mujer letal, peligrosa… Una mujer enigmática que había resultado ser un hombre.

Kuroo pensó que eso lo hacía aun mas interesante.

Tsukishima era un hermoso enigma.

Su nombre le hacía honor: "Isla de luna" una isla de ilusiones propiciadas por la noche, que era alumbrada por la luna. Contenedor de peligros y misterios que solo se revelaban al adentrarse en ella. Una isla enigmática y única que cualquier aventurero debía visitar.

Kuroo era y se consideraba un aventurero.

—Tienes una cara de idiota que no puedes con ella—Comentó el de gafas. Se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y cruzó las piernas con elegancia. Justo como aquella noche, pensó el pelinegro.

No podía confundirla. No, no. Esos soles apagados no podían pertenecer a mas de una persona. Tsukishima bebió de su té. Kuroo alzó la ceja confundido al no haber recibido su parte.

—¿No hay té para mi?

—Dije que iba por té, no que te traería a ti. No me malinterpretes, no te quiero aquí. —Mencionó con fastidio. Dejarlo pasar no significaba que lo iba tratar como un invitado mucho menos que iba a entablar algún contacto con el. No. Su negación seguiría siempre y cuando lo viera como un idiota y sobre todo: un enemigo.

Si estaba ahí significaba que conocía su secreto o posiblemente lo hacía ¿qué tanto sabía aquel joven? Aunque… El tuvo cierta culpa al exponerse aquella noche. Tsukishima solía ser una persona que pensaba antes de actuar, pero la satisfacción y la cara llena de frustración del contrario fue demasiado tentador para el, mas aun por que de verdad creía que era una chica. Para que mentir, esa noche fue su ego hablando el que lo llevo a esa situación.

—….—Kuroo frunció los labios y sacó un papel de su mochila, en este se encontraba la dirección falsa del rubio. Tsukishima ya lo había intuido y ahora lo confirmaba, no pudo sacar la dirección de la universidad. —Tú dirección era falsa.

—Lo se—No lo negó. No tenía caso hacerlo, pero tampoco quería dar explicaciones innecesarias—Por algo es falsa ¿no lo crees? Estas metiendo tus narices donde no te llaman—Comentó. Kuroo clavó su mirada en su cuello y Tsukishima algo nervioso llevó la mano al mismo. El azabache notó con curiosidad las vendas que cubrían este.—Así que… ¿dónde obtuviste la información? —Retomó la conversación, tratando de ignorar esos orbes que parecían buscar hasta el fondo de sus entrañas la verdad a todas sus preguntas.

—Tú trabajo…—Tragó saliva, Tsukishima chasqueó los dientes—"Ese trabajo" —Aclaró, Tsukishima se levantó de su asiento de un brinco. Una cosa era intuirlo, otra descubrir que sus suposiciones eran correctas—Bokuto consiguió la información por mi… Ukai san.

Tsukishima negó ¿Cuánto sabía ese chico? Había mencionado el nombre de Ukai… Bokuto, ese nombre le sonaba ligeramente familiar. No, no quería problemas. Había cuidado no meterse en líos por tantos años y ahora…

—Te voy a pedir que te vayas por las buenas—Indicó. Sus ojos dorados se afilaron y su voz se agravó lo suficiente para sonar amenazador. Kuroo agachó su cabeza, se levantó y al alzarla de nuevo, sus ojos resplandecieron con interés.

Tsukishima pensó en un gato negro observando su presa a mitad de la noche.

El era la presa.

Por instinto retrocedió y llegó a la pared que daba a la cocina, Tetsurou no se inmutó y siguió caminando hasta tener al chico acorralado. Sus manos se colocaron a cada lado de su cabeza y sonrió encantador. Un estremecimiento recorrió de pies a cabeza a Kei.

La mano derecha del de cabello negro bajó por su mejilla, luego por su cuello y acarició las vendas que estaban a su alrededor, fueron apenas segundos. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su brazo, luego su cadera, bajó hasta delinear el inicio de su pierna, bajó otro poco y pasando sus largos dedos por su rotula, la alzó lo suficiente para que la delgada tela de la falda se deslizara por su larga pierna.

—¿De verdad eres un chico? —Susurró. Tsukishima apretó sus labios ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía moverse… Estaba mareado, ese chico estaba…—¿Incluso te depilas las piernas? Me parece imposible… Son tan suaves—Indicó mientras las yemas de sus manos comprobaban sus palabras. Eran lisas, tersas al tacto, blancas y cálidas.

—¿Qué estas…

—Shhh…—El chico llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, Kuroo no quitó la sonrisa en todo ese tiempo y pensó que esos labios realmente eran tentadores—¿Por qué?—Cuestionó. Era un "por que" que se podía interpretar de muchas maneras. Su mano subió un poco mas su mano hasta llegar a sus muslos, logró que el rubio se estremeciera a un mas y que su pulso se acelerara. —No lo entiendo—susurró. Sus labios rozaron los contrarios y cuando finalmente cerró el contacto, Tsukishima reaccionó por instinto. Se dejó llevar por Kuroo por sus labios, por el toque en su piel, por su aroma, por su voz…

Que alguien lo salvara antes de que se ahogara.

El beso se prolongó a mas de dos minutos. El beso se tornó lento y asfixiante, una tortura apasionada si tuviese que ser descrito. Sus lenguas se encontraron, sus dientes se rozaron como idiotas inexpertos queriendo devorar el mundo –cosa ilógica viniendo de Tsukishima- sus alientos se mezclaron y de la misma forma en que sus bocas se unieron, se separaron. Tsukishima dejó escapar un suspiró y sus ojos se fijaron en los ámbar que parecían mas que complacidos. Eso lo hizo enfadar, pero no pudo expresarlo. Quiso hablar, pero cuando intento hacerlo, un jadeó salió de sus labios cuando la mano de Tetsurou llegó a su entrepierna. Kei llevó su mano a su muñeca, tratando de detenerlo.

—Tú…—Habló el rubio. Su ceño se frunció y apretó con mas fuerza al contrario para que desistiera de lo que buscaba.

—Me llamó Kuroo, no me digas "Tú"… _Tsukki._ —su sonrisa se comparó en ese instante a la de un felino. Su mano acarició con descaro su entrepierna y el rubio al sentir el tacto de un manotazo lo apartó.

No. No. No. No.

—¡Basta!—Ordenó. Una bofetada era lo menos que ese tal Kuroo se merecía. No le interesaba su nombre, no le interesaba nada de el. Un estorbo, eso es lo que era—¿cómo te atreves?

—Eso podría decirlo yo. ¿Eres feliz engañando a todos en la universidad? Yo creo que este sería el chisme del año ¿no crees?—Mencionó. Kuroo no iba con la intención de amenazarlo, pero si era necesario el también podía utilizar palabras hirientes y amenazantes contra ese chico que amaba humillar, ignorar y pisotear a la mayoría de sus compañeros. —Tus haters estarán conmocionados ¿no? ah~ que emocionante, tus días en la universidad pueden ser un infierno.

Tsukishima se encrespó y sus ojos dorados brillaron con enfado. Ahí estaba, eso era… Todo sería tirado a la basura por ese idiota y si bien no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de su genero o sus preferencias, si sería un grave problema el lidiar con gente estúpida que no quería y no necesitaba hacer parte de su vida.

Muerte, odio, decepción.

¿Cuántos sentimientos se pueden mezclar? Siempre, desde que era niño se lo preguntó y aun a la fecha no encontraba la respuesta. Apretó los puños y y desvió la mirada. Estaba atrapado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿No darás mas pelea? —cuestionó con curiosidad. Tsukishima mordió su labio superior y no contesto. Era un "sí" pero no lo diría en voz alta, su orgullo era poderoso.

—Si quieres sexo, eso tendrás y después de eso ¿puedes dejarme tranquilo?—susurró. Se deslizó por la pared y se sintió perdido, abrumado, vencido. Justo como aquella noche en que todo en su vida cambio.

Una carcajada resonó con fuerza.

—Yo no quiero sexo bonita… Bonito—Se corrigió—Te lo dije ese noche.—Kuroo trató de controlar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos por reírse de forma exagerada y dramática, el rubio parpadeó sin entender muy bien de que se burlaba o sus palabras.

—No te entiendo…

—No necesitas hacerlo—Le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, fue rechazado de un ligero manotazo y Tsukishima se puso sin ayuda.

—¿Qué quieres?—volvió a preguntar. No confiaba en ese sujeto, lo odiaba, lo odiaba mucho.

—Quiero que me dejes ser tu amigo.

Y entonces Tsukishima pensó que eso no podía ser posible, que a aparte de Tooru y Yamaguchi nadie mas podía estar a su lado. No… Todas las personas cercanas a su vida terminaron muertas o lo traicionaban. Era una maldición, una que lo encerró en un mundo de cristal y una vida de perdición que lo perseguiría el resto de su vida.

—Eres un idiota—Aseguró.

—Me lo dicen mas seguido de lo que crees…—El azabache sonrió de nuevo. Tsukishima frunció el ceño y se encaminó de nueva cuenta a la cocina, pronto regresó con dos pequeños pasteles de fresa y té negro. Kuroo no pudo evitar pensar que estaba a punto de meterse en un embrollo muy grande. Uno mas grande que el mismo triangulo de las bermudas o la inteligencia perdida de Bokuto.

Sea como sea era algo en lo que no quería pensar ahora.

—Comencemos el proyecto.

 **Fin del capitulo 4.**

 **Continuara.**

* * *

Notas de la autora: antes que nada ¡Disculpen la tardanza y sobre todo lo corto de este capitulo! Regresaremos a las actualizaciones semanales a partir de hoy. Verán, estoy estudiando en la mañana y trabajando en la tarde así que se darán cuenta que realmente tengo un horario muy saturado. Solo quería decirles que este proyecto no se quedara olvidado y mucho menos dejare de escribir de este. Quiero aclarar varios puntos antes de seguir aquí, como autora y como fan.

Hace como tres semanas me llego un review de un Hater o no se que sea o cual era su propósito pero debo decirles que simpre trato de tener la forma de ser de los personajes en mente pero recuerde, que la personalidad, traumas y complejos se crean dependiendo del entorno a lo que crecieron. Al escribir un Alternative Universe. Las personalidades y conductas de los personajes cambian y se moldean a la necesidad que considere el escritor es el "Que pasaría en caso que" así que no se puede trabajar al 100 por ciento en un perfil ya establecido si no es el universo original. Los parámetros cambian. Creo también que soy muy clara en lo que se refiere a la advertencias y me sentí ofendida por esa persona. Si no te gusta no leas hasta el capitulo 3, creo que soy clara desde un inicio y por cosas tan pequeñas no me dejare vencer. Tengo mas de diez años escribiendo, se mucho sobre estos comentarios y no me afecta, al contrario, si no te gusta: No lo leas.

Otros anuncios importantes es que el fic se extenderá un poco a mas o menos 15 capítulos, esto mas que nada por que serán mas cortos para poder actualizar por semana, tal vez se extiendan a un poco mas.

Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad eso me anima mucho, estoy segura que sin estos no seguiría escribiendo esta historia, mil gracias. Cualquier duda y pregunta pueden dejarla en mi pagina de Facebook Fanfic Shinobu Rei.

¡Hasta la próxima!

El hastage de la semana es #quierosertuamigo.

¿Quién no se derretiría con esas palabras?

Kuroo sabe como manipular bien a la gente y conseguir lo que quiere.

Recuerden que cada comentario induce al autor a seguir escribiendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte no apto para todo publico, mención de violación y temas sexuales controversiales.

Haikyuu! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sus respectivos créditos a su autor Furudate.

El/la chica con ojos de sol

* * *

Capitulo 5

Los ojos del profesor se encontraban sobre ambos, Kuroo sintió un estremecimiento al recibir el trabajo ¿qué pasaba si reprobaban? Ese profesor era uno de los mas estrictos en la rama de humanidades y definitivamente si sacaban una mala calificación sería por su parte. No por la de Tsukishima. Y paso Tsukishima se enfadaría mucho, pero mucho con el

¿Eso no sería bueno cierto?

—Debo decir que…—El profesor suspiró y se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Tsukishima no se inmuto, sin embargo el de cabellos negros comenzó a prácticamente vibrar al recibir el trabajo.

Era un diez, uno limpio y un trabajo sin una sola corrección.

—Me lo esperaba de Tsukishima, pero me sorprende que Kuroo entregara un trabajo tan, minucioso. —Volvió a hablar el profesor. Tsukishima agradeció con una pequeña reverencia y Kuroo le siguió. Las dos semanas que se la pasaron trabajando en el proyecto habían valido totalmente la pena.

Cuando ambos abandonaron el salón, Tsukishima dio un largo suspiró y acomodó su cabello –el cual tenía trenzado- hacia el frente.

—¿Quieres ir a comer? Para celebrar—Sugirió el de cabellos negros. Tsukishima le dirigió una mirada neutral y simplemente alzó los hombros. Kuroo había aprendido que esa era una afirmativa en el lenguaje del rubio.

Kei por su parte, seguía sin entender por que se sentía "cómodo" en presencia del de ojos castaños, es decir… Esas dos ultimas semanas se la habían pasado peleando con sarcasmo de su parte y bromas pesadas y estúpidas de parte del gato negro. Habían salido a comer a cafeterías con el único fin de seguir su investigación en sus tiempos libres. Kuroo tenía un empleo de medio tiempo y Tsukishima debía descansar en las tardes para su trabajo nocturno. Por lo tanto las comidas y tiempos libres debían pasarlos juntos para aprobar el ramo.

Eso y que Kuroo se había comportado relativamente bien.

Cuando entraron a la cafetería el olor a cafeína inundo sus narices y de forma tranquila se dispusieron a tomar sus ordenes.

—Ahora que el trabajo ha terminado, supongo que…

—Ya no hay necesidad de vernos—Cortó Tsukishima rápidamente. Había sido mucho tiempo, había dejado que se involucrara demasiado en su vida y debía cortar cualquier contacto antes de que en verdad le importara. Kuroo suspiró y cerró los ojos. Kei no había cambiado nada en ese tiempo, era como si sus intentos por acercarse a el fueran en vano.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el mesero tomó su orden y regresó con un café negro y un té rojo que colocó frente a cada uno respectivamente. Tsukishima olfateó su bebida caliente antes de dar el primer sorbo.

—Tsukki—Le llamó el de cabellos negros, el rubio lo miró con enfado. Detestaba que usara esa muletilla pero Kuroo no parecía entender, a determinado punto ya se había resignado.—¿No crees que exageras? Te lo dije… Quiero ser tu amigo solamente ¿seguirás apartándome?—Preguntó. El rubio dio un largo sorbo nuevamente para bajar la mirada por varios segundos.

—Desde que te conocí siempre fuiste una persona fastidiosa, incluso a lo lejos siempre pensé que eras un descarado y un patán y no me equivoque—Menciono el de ojos dorados. Kuroo rio de forma nerviosa y trató de desviar la mirada, el rubio, ni la mitad de la universidad se equivocaban—Entraste a mi vida sin ninguna consideración y de esa misma forma te quiero sacar—Sus palabras fueron frías y duras, a pesar de que no fuese lo que realmente deseaba era el camino mas fácil para alejarlo—Además… Tú sabes mejor que nadie a lo que me dedico, mi forma de vida no da para tener amigos, no al menos como tú. No saco nada al estar fingiendo una amistad que no existe—Sacó el dinero de su bolso y lo dejó en la mesa. Kuroo le miraba de forma neutral ¿Era lo que esperaba? ¿lo había previsto? Ni siquiera hacía un intento para detenerlo ni negar sus palabras.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?—Cuestionó el de cabello negro. Tsukishima se levantó de la mesa y asintió.

—Puedes decirle a toda la escuela lo que gustes… No me importa.—El chico de gafas le dio la espalda y Kuroo tomó la taza de café en sus manos. Si el rubio creería que se libraría así de fácil de el.

Estaba muy, muy equivocado.

Sacó su teléfono celular. Era hora de llamar a Bokuto y pedirle un gran favor.

Por su parte Tsukishima al abordar el primer taxi que encontró, sintió que el corazón se le oprimía ¿por qué sucedía? Bueno, no era la primera vez que tenía un amigo, pero si la primera vez que bajo esas circunstancias llegaba a establecer un tipo de lazo, extraño pero lazo a fin de cuentas con alguien.

¿Pero para que hacer el intento si al final todo terminaría mal?

Kuroo ni siquiera había peleado ante sus palabras ¿ese tipo de resignación era normal? Tal vez, solo cumplía una apuesta o simplemente quería tener en su lista de patán el hecho de salir con la "chica" mas difícil de la facultad.

Sea lo que sea, esperaba que hubiese obtenido lo que buscaba y lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

Se mordió el labio con frustración y entonces un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a apoderarse de el.

Muy, muy en su interior, se negaba a que realmente le dolía que Tetsurou no hiciese nada para detenerlo.

Hizo alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de arribar a su próximo destino.

Mientras se encontraba parado ante la enorme puerta, no pudo evitar pensar en lo exagerados que solía ser la gente rica y anunciar a los cuatro vientos que eran prácticamente multimillonarios, era fastidioso y un ligero tic nervioso se apoderaba de su ceja cada que se daba cuenta el largo trayecto que debía caminar desde el enorme portón donde se encontraba hasta la entrada. Sacó su teléfono, su dolor de cabeza definitivamente no lo dejaría llegar a su destino y el Taxi no podía ingresar mas allá del portón.

—Haz que vengan a recogerme—fue claro y firme al hablar y rápidamente, antes de tener una respuesta cortó la comunicación de golpe. Fueron menos de diez minutos antes de que se encontrara en la sala de una enorme y lujosa mansión.

Unos pasos suaves y calmados llegaron hasta sus oídos, Tsukishima alzó la vista y se encontró con el universo. Con una piel marcada por pequeñas pecas y unos ojos grises profundos que le invitaban a perderse en una tormenta de polvo estelar. Yamaguchi Tadashi lo recibía como siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bienvenido Tsukki, pensé que no vendrías hoy—Saludó el chico de pecas, tomando asiento al lado del rubio quien le miró de abajo hacía arriba, alzar una ceja y luego sonreír de igual manera. Yamaguchi es y sería al único que permitía conocer esa faceta.

Después de todo gracias a Tadashi, el infierno en que Oikawa y el vivían hace años se había terminado, bueno, también le daba su crédito a Iwaizumi pero no es algo que aceptaría en voz alta.

—Yo pensé lo mismo, pero tenía mas de dos meses sin venir—El rubio alzó los hombros y cerró los ojos por unos segundos—Pero mírame aquí, es imposible escapar de ti Yamaguchi—Ante sus palabras, el de ojos grises río con gracia. Tsukishima y sus comentarios siempre le animaban el día. —¿dónde están?—Preguntó el de ojos dorados. Yamaguchi posó sus ojos en las escaleras donde una pequeña voz aguda y un enojado Oikawa bajaba detrás de el.

—¡Te dije que esperes!—Gritó Tooru con el corazón en la mano, ese pequeño niño era todo un dolor de cabeza a veces. Definitivamente el papel de madre amorosa y pacifica no iba nada con el.

—Basta—Esta vez las palabras directas y secas provenían de una figura que recién se hacía presente en la sala, esperando al pie de las escaleras al que ahora consideraba su hijo. Oikawa suspiró con tranquilidad. Su pequeño solo obedecía a su "padre" que injusta era la vida, pero el maldito de Iwa chan se daba a querer demasiado. El mejor que nadie era testigo de eso.

Amaba a su pequeña familia disfuncional con todo su corazón.

—¡Tío!—Takeru corrió a los brazos de Yamaguchi quien lo recibió con rapidez y lo sentó en sus piernas. Tsukishima no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Entonces ahora eres el tío?—Preguntó Kei curioso. Tadashi se sonrojó un poco y rascó su sonrisa de forma nerviosa.

—Eso es por que desde que Tadashi sale con Yachi san, Takeru a comenzado a llamarle tíos a ambos—Comentó Oikawa sentándose en el sillón de enfrente junto a Iwaizumi, quien asentía a sus palabras. —Le hace mas caso a el que a mi, lástima mi frágil corazón ¿verdad Iwa chan? —dijo Oikawa. El de cabello negro no dijo nada y solo llevó sus dedos a su nariz, ya iban de nuevo con esa discusión.

Había sido extremadamente difícil educar a un niño ellos solos, no quería ni pensar en lo que había sido para Oikawa lidiar con un pequeño bebé hace cuatro años.

Esa fría madrugada, mientras la habitación se teñía de sangre, Iwaizumi pudo rescatar –gracias a las llamas de Tsukishima- el cuerpo de Oikawa Tooru en la sala protegiendo con su brazos el pequeño bebe de ocho meses a pesar de haber intentado terminar con su vida. Takeru estaba enfermo, Oikawa quebrado… La desesperación y la depresión habían llegado a su punto máximo con un Tsukishima distante. Iwaizumi sabía que la presión era grande, nunca a que grado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Iwaizumi, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se dieran a la tarea de levantar al castaño, impedir intentos de suicidio y alejarlo para siempre de las calles y la vida que anteriormente llevaban. Sí, a Tsukishima le había dolido en el alma separarse de ellos, pero todo, absolutamente todo fue con el fin de proteger lo mas valioso, la única prueba de la existencia de la persona que los cuidó, los crío y los protegió a su manera.

¿Por qué un pequeño ángel se tenía que ver arrastrado en una hoyo de demonios? Takeru no merecía pagar por los pecados de nadie. Ni de su padre, ni de su madre, ni de ellos.

—Nosotros estábamos a punto de irnos al parque ¿Vienes?—Preguntó Oikawa el rubio. Tsukishima negó sutilmente mientras el pequeño niño que se encontraba en las piernas de Yamaguchi brincaba emocionado.

—No, pero diviértanse ¿esta bien Takeru?—Kei se permitió sonreír de la manera mas sincera posible al menor quien asintió enérgico. No le des muchos problemas a Tooru ni a papá, toma—Sacó una paleta de colores de su bolsa y se la entregó, Takeru corrió emocionado a los brazos de Iwaizumi quien lo recibió y alzó hasta ponerlo en sus hombros.

—Cuídense—Indicó Tadashi. Ambos adultos, tanto Iwaizumi como Oikawa salieron junto al menor, dejándolos nuevamente solos en la sala.

—De verdad, me alegro que estén bien—susurró Tsukishima. La visita que realizaba a esa casa cada cierto tiempo era para respaldar que los tres se encontraran en optimas condiciones. Sus sonrisas era todo lo que quería ver.

Era una alegría ajena que le hacía pensar que el mundo no estaba por completo perdido.

—Tsukki… Tu podrías tener lo mismo si lo desearas—Mencionó el de pecas. La mirada de Tsukishima estaba tan apagada y vacía que la única forma de ver brillar un poco esos ojos era tratando de buscar un bien para el. Tsukishima alzó la mirada y dejó escapar aire de sus labios.

—¿Y tú me lo darías?—Tsukishima se acercó al cuerpo contrario, haciendo temblar al de pecas debido a la cercanía. Kei se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, pero antes incluso de rozarlos se alejó de el de ojos grises.

—Nunca te entendí…—susurró el de pecas, acariciando la mejilla del rubio quien se recargó en su pecho, suspirando.

Yamaguchi nunca lo entendería.

—No tienes que hacerlo, me basta con todo lo que nos has ayudado Tadashi…—Mencionó con voz melancólica.

Tadashi y el se conocieron hace seis años, cuando su progenitor buscando un acompañamiento para que su hijo perdiese la virginidad dieron con el padre de Oikawa, siendo elegido Tsukishima para llevar esa tarea. Al ser hombre, no podría quedar embarazado y era perfecto a los ojos de cualquier señor de alta clase. Tsukishima tenía que pagar cada plato de comida y el techo donde su tío lo había recibido.

El rubio nunca se negó y fue mucho mas fácil aceptarlo con las bonitas palabras y accesorios que su prima le mostró.

Por ahora no quería pensar mucho en ese capitulo de su vida. Tadashi acarició su largo cabello y besó su frente. Tsukishima podría ser letal, pero el sabía mejor que nadie lo noble y quebrado que estaba.

—Solo quiero que dejes esa vida… Yo puedo pagar tus gastos, darte el dinero para tu universidad, Tsukki…—musitó en ruego. Tsukishima negó y sus orbes se dirigieron a los contrarios.

—Tu mejor que nadie sabes cual es el motivo del por que hago esto… No puedo dejar de hacerlo, por favor compréndelo, hazlo y se muy feliz con Yachi, te lo mereces.

—También mereces ser feliz.

—Mi felicidad no importa…

Y era verdad, era lo que menos lo importaba, sus metas estaban claras. Mas allá de obtener dinero y su titulo, había algo mucho mas fuerte que lo ataba a esa vida. Hacerse la victima le iba bien, siempre se convencía de lo mismo, pero su verdadero propósito estaba lejos de una simple vida llena de lujos.

La vida no le arrebataría mas, no lo permitirá a si fuera a costa de su propia vida y felicidad.

El de cabellos largos se separó de su amigo y luego de charlas de triviales y algunas anécdotas de ambos, Tsukishima se dispuso a dirigirse a su casa, faltan dos horas para que su jornada laboral empezara.

Tachó su calendario y se dio cuenta que su encuentro con Ushijima estaba cada vez mas cerca, debía ser precavido y prepararse lo suficientemente bien para ese día. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, fue lo mas acertado hacer que Kuroo se alejara. No quería darle mas explicaciones, por que como todo gato estúpido, metía su cabeza justo donde no lo llamaban.

Metiche.

Odioso…

Idiota.

Divertido…

Atrevido.

Cada toque de sus labios, de sus manos y sus besos eran…

¿Qué eran?

—Kuroo—su nombre salió de sus labios de forma esporádica, cerró sus ojos, tocó su cuello y deslizó su mano por su pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía negó una y otra vez, era hora de regresar a la ducha…

No era posible que se hubiese excitado al pensar en el. No, estaba loco…

Estaba jodidamente loco y caliente.

¿Tenía que ser una broma verdad?

Que alguien lo matara por favor

¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera luego de convivir con el luego de tanto tiempo? Puta vida y jodido cuerpo. El lo odiaba y lo había alejado para siempre de su vida ¿cierto?

 **Fin del capitulo 5**

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Chan chan chan Aquí luego de otro mes el capitulo 5 ¡perdónenme la vida! Estuve sin internet un tiempo, luego de eso me atacaron mis exámenes finales y bueno, ya estoy comprometida y me robaron el corazón cuando menos lo esperaba (¿?). Hoy al ser mi primer día de vacaciones me dispuse a escribir este capitulo. Viene un poco mas del lio que se trae Tsukishima y varias cosas que son importantes ¡pongan atención a las pistas! Me disculpo por cualquier error de antemano, sigo sin beta y es frustrante.**

 **¿Les dolio las duras palabras de Tsukki para Kuroo? ¿Qué piensan de este Yamaguch sensual y millonario? ¿saben en que trabaja Iwa chan? Chan chan chan**

 **Las amo y espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

 **Búsquenme en Facebook como Fanfic Shinobu Rei y recuerden que sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia #tsukkiestacaliente**


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte no apto para todo publico, mención de violación y temas sexuales controversiales.**

 **Haikyuu! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sus respectivos créditos a su autor Furudate.**

 **Recomendación musical: Antes de comenzar la lectura, es recomendable que el lector escuche antes o durante la lectura "Zoé - Luna ( Unplugged)" justo como esta escrito, se encuentra en Youtube, esto es para que el capitulo se sienta al cien por ciento como se desea.**

 **El/la chica con ojos de sol**

 **Capitulo 6.**

* * *

 ** _Luna_**  
 ** _No me abandones mas._**

Cada que tus ojos dorados observaban el cielo nocturno, deseabas ser uno con el, guardar todos los misterios de las estrellas y fundirte en uno con la luna. Si tu deseo se hubiese cumplido en aquellos años te hubieras convertido en el niño mas feliz del mundo.

¿Qué es el mundo para un pequeño niño?

Ver las estrellas con su hermano, tener un picnic con su familia, ir al museo a conocer sobre dinosaurios, tener una vida "normal" y ser ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en la oscuridad.

Pedir deseos tontos a las estrellas fugaces se convirtió en aquel entonces en una de tus actividades favoritas "Quiero un Tiranosaurio" "Quiero la luna" "Quiero que mi hermano pase mas tiempo conmigo" ahora pensabas que si no hubieses desperdiciado esos deseos, cuando pediste por la seguridad de tus padres al cerrar la puerta, estos nunca hubiesen conocido los brazos de la muerte.

Tenías diez años cuando en una tormenta –por mas cliché que suene- Un policía se apareció en tu casa y les dio la noticia: Estaban huérfanos.

Akiteru te abrazó con fuerza, lloraste como si no hubiese mañana y colocaste el primer bloque que marcaba el inicio de una pared de hielo que en el futuro nadie podría romper.

¿El único con acceso? Akiteru Tsukishima. Tu amado hermano. En ese entonces, el marcador marcaba:

 **Vida: 1**

 **Kei Tsukishima: 0**

Fue un año dónde Akiteru y tú estuvieron juntos, solo un año donde el se comportó distante. Salía seguido en las noches y poco a poco se alejaba de ti, como si fueras una peste, una carga.

Tu carácter empeoró radicalmente debido al desprendimiento emocional por el que estabas pasando.

No podías recordar el sonido de tu corazón.

Una noche de luna menguante Akiteru salió por la misma puerta que tus padres y nunca volvió.

Dos semanas después servicios infantiles arribó a tu casa. "Todo estaría bien" te habían dicho una y otra vez, pero tu sabías que eso era imposible.

No derramaste una sola lagrima luego de eso.

Akiteru te había abandonado.

 **Vida: 2**

 **Kei Tsukishima: 0**

Pasaste de una vida de llena de "lujos" y una familia "amorosa y unida" a una casa de un supuesto tío de tu padre y una familia que nunca habías conocido, ahí fue donde tuviste contacto por primera vez con Tooru y Ayane Oikawa. El primero contaba con doce años, la segunda con dieciséis.

Aprendiste en ese entonces a base de gritos y maltratos que ganarse un plato de comida era cansado, que haber tenido una cama en el pasado era afortunado. Nunca extrañaste tanto a tus padres como los primeros dos años que pasaste en tu nuevo hogar.

Una noche mientras llorabas, Ayane se acercó, te abrazó con fuerza y te pidió perdón una y otra vez por todo lo que su padre te hacía. Te aferraste a su brazo con fuerza y lloraste, lloraste con tanta fuerza que las lagrimas se te acabaron.

—Quiero que entiendas Kei, que no podemos escapar, no puedes portarte mal… No puedes, no lo hagas, yo no lo haré… Te protegeré, pero ayúdame a proteger lo que mas quiero… Por favor—. Te dijo Ayane en aquella ocasión. Tu no entendías en ese entonces a que se refería, pero lo que si entendiste es que el menor de los Oikawa era el tesoro mas grande de Ayane y que no permitiría a pesar de tus lagrimas y sufrimiento que ese hombre le pusiera un solo dedo encima a Oikawa

¿Por qué había dicho entonces que también lo protegería?

Fingir era asqueroso, tu no les debías nada. Eso pensante en el inicio, pero la noche que descubriste a tu tío abusando de Ayane y amenazándola con hacerle lo mismo a su hermano y a ti si no cooperaba, fue el mismo día que comprendiste el gran sacrificio que hacía.

Sus palabras de perdón retumbaban en tu cabeza, sus sollozos se mezclaban con sus gemidos y te sentiste mas culpable que nunca, enloquecer es lo mínimo que a tus 13 años podía pasar.

Lamentablemente no te equivocaste. Una tarde luego de la escuela, tu tío les entregó varios paquetes, dentro se encontraba ropa nueva para cada uno, cosa rara ya que ese hombre no solía comprarles nada, te miró fijamente y acarició tu rostro con su tosca mano. Tus piernas temblaron.

—A Kei le hace falta un corte de cabello—comentó en aquel entonces Ayane, interponiéndose entre ambos. El mayor sonrió con ironía y alzó la ceja, mirando fijamente a los menores.

Tú cabello en ese entonces llegaba debajo de tu cuello.

—No—Aseguró tú tío—Es hora de que Kei aprenda que simples tareas del hogar ya no bastaran para pagar todo lo que nos debe ¿entiendes Ayane?—en aquel momento no entendiste del todo a lo que se refería el hombre mayor, pero cuando te diste cuanta que toda la ropa que te había comprado era de mujer… Una ligera y vaga idea se formó en tu cabeza.

Ayane con una sonrisa te mostró lo "bonita" que podías llegar a ser y que si corrías con la suficiente suerte, un hombre bueno te sacaría de ese infierno donde los tres estaban atrapados.

A tus quince años sabías perfectamente como maquillarte y vestirte. Acudías a fiestas con tu tío y tu prima mientras Oikawa se encontraba en la preparatoria o en la casa de algún amigo. Tú comenzarías a asistir el próximo año, pero como una chica. Fueron términos claros de tu verdugo y no podías negarte.

No te disgustaba vestirte de mujer por que Ayane siempre sonreía, por que aun tenía la esperanza de que lograran salir de esa casa y probablemente tu serías la llave para lograrlo.

Conociste a tu primer hombre luego de una fiesta nocturna, habías sido preparado por tu prima todo ese tiempo y te diste a la tarea de soportar las manos ajenas de un hombre sobre tu cuerpo. Te convirtió en una mujer sin ser una.

 **Vida: 3**

 **Kei Tsukishima: 0**

Ayane quedo embarazada cuando tenías 16.

Conociste a Yamaguchi cuando cumpliste 17.

Tooru llegó con su pareja dos semanas después de que Ayane dio a luz, pero nunca te imaginaste todo lo que eso desencadenaría. Su padre lo había vendido a un mejor postor, un futuro heredero que se había obsesionado con el en la preparatoria al verlo jugar voleibol y que fue la antigua pareja de Tooru. Oikawa se negó y al no cumplir el contrato el heredero de los Wakatoshi enfadado tiró el gatillo sin pensarlo. La bala terminó en la garganta de tu tío y se retiró de tu casa. Tu escuchaste todo dentro de la habitación contraria.

Al sentir que todo era seguro saliste y te encontraste con un charco de sangre y el rostro desfigurado de tu tío.

Su sufrimiento había acabado, pensaron de forma ingenua. No contaban con que el dinero también y ahora el panorama era peor de lo que esperaban: Ayane acababa de dar a luz, Oikawa no sabía mas que su padre había sido asesinado por un ladrón y su hermana se rehusó a decirle la verdad. Debían mantenerlo lejos de Wakatoshi, Tú no te negaste, eran sus deseos a final de cuentas.

Comenzaste a trabajar en las calles para mantener esa casa, al menos eso debías hacerlo hasta que la castaña se recuperara y pudieran conseguir una niñera. Ir a la escuela, trabajar y atender una casa poco a poco terminó quebrándote y fue entonces que Yamaguchi se hizo presente nuevamente en tu vida ¿quién diría que su seguridad dependía del actual novio de Oikawa? Gracioso, aunque con esa cara de pocos amigos, su fuerza anormal y rápida deducción no dudaste ni segundo que _Iwa chan_ fuera un grandioso guarda espaldas y un futuro medico de la familia Yamaguchi.

Descubriste en Tadashi a tu primer amigo a pesar de saber a lo que te dedicabas y de un obvio pasado juntos, pero eso no les impidió tener una amistad. Te contó sobre la repentina muerte de su padre y de cómo ahora tenía una libertad ilimitada, demasiado dinero para saber controlarlo y aunque el insistía una y otra vez en pagarte gran parte de los gastos, no podías aceptarlo.

Sería entregarle tu libertad a alguien mas de nuevo, aunque de vez en cuando cuando el "contrataba" tus servicios debías admitir que te pagaba lo suficiente para darte algunos lujos y seguir pagando muchas de tus deudas.

Sabías que el heredero de los Yamaguchi estaba enamorado de ti, pero tu entendías desde el fondo de alma que el se merecía algo propio, algo que lo amara auténticamente y que llenara el vació que su padre había dejado. Tu no eras esa persona. No podías serlo, por que una persona que nunca había sido amada no sabía entregar amor.

Te enteraste por su boca que Iwaizumi había pelado con Oikawa y que este despechado fue en busca de Ushijima buscando ser escuchado, te parecía curioso como alguien como Oikawa podía ser tan estúpido y egoísta, aunque probablemente Ayane y tú habían tenido gran parte de la culpa al dejarlo ajeno a todo tipo problemas reales. Incluso pensó que te habías comenzando a travestir por gusto en un inicio, pero era por la castaña y por el cariño que le tenías a su hermano que no podías dejar de pensar que estaba bien que el no se manchara de la brea que los arrastraba tanto a ti como Ayane.

No esperabas que la escena de hace cinco meses se volviera a repetir cuando entraste a tu casa luego del trabajo y encontraste el cadáver de Ayane en el suelo.

Tooru estaba lleno de sangre con el cabello cortado a tijerazos y temblando en el rincón completamente fuera de si.

Ushijima se había vuelto loco. Oikawa había jugado con fuego nuevamente y este se había quemado.

Caíste de rodillas ante el cadáver de la castaña y lo aferraste a tu pecho. De nuevo te arrebatan a lo único valioso en tu vida. Lloraste nuevamente y no te importó manchar de rojo el vestido blanco que ese día habías comprado.

Dolía. Tus ojos lloraban lo que tu alma no podía.

 **Vida: 4**

 **Kei Tsukishima: 0**

Fue una tarde cuando Oikawa regresó enfadado contigo que tu soltaste absolutamente todo el veneno y dolor que tenías reprimido. Le gritaste todo lo que paso en ese tiempo, lo que vivieron su hermana y tu y lo que sacrificaron para protegerlo. Le gritaste en la cara que había sido su culpa y sus berrinches infantiles los que llevaron a su hermana y su padre a la muerte.

Ayane sufrió por el, murió por el.

El primer y único amor de tu vida, murió en tus brazos.

Sentiste envidia de Tooru y de todo lo que su hermana le había dado.

Entonces el muro de hielo se construyo por completo.

Tomaste tus maletas y desapareciste de su vida tras un fuerte portazo. Nunca mediste las consecuencias de tu lengua, pero no te arrepentías de absolutamente nada, hubieses deseado traer al bebe contigo, pero te fue imposible con la vida que llevabas y el futuro que querías.

Cada semana le llegaba el dinero correspondiente a Tooru para que este pudiese mantener una vida cómoda y atender al bebe, el problema fue que cuando Takeru –como había decidido nombrarlo- al cumplir los ocho meses se enfermó gravemente y tú sin ser capaz aun de darle la cara llamaste una y otra vez a Iwaizumi, rogándole tanto a el como a Yamaguchi que fueran en busca de Oikawa. Hajime lo encontró aferrado al bebe y las muñecas desangrándose debido a la presión. Tooru estaba destruido e intento suicidarse. Tu te sentías responsable por poner en peligro la vida por la que Ayane dio la suya.

Oikawa terminó en la mansión de Tadash viviendo bajo su protección. Tu seguiste con cuidado y de cerca a Ushijima, quien había estado indagando sobre su paradero, cuando Takeru cumplió un año y Oikawa regresó a su casa, sufrió por tercera vez un atentado por parte de Wakatoshi exigiendo que volviera a su lado si no quería que su sobrino desapareciera.

Iwaizumi y tu decidieron que era hora de desaparecer a Oikawa.

Quemaron la casa, lo vestiste de mujer y lo escondieron de la sociedad por un año entero. Oikawa solo abandonaba la mansión con supervisión y al lado de Iwaizumi. Las veces que se escapaba para verte era un caso particular que podías dejar pasar.

Su relación mejoró lo suficiente para considerarse casi hermanos. Sabían que Ayane estaría feliz de donde fuera que los observara, ahora debían luchar por Takeru.

Fue gracias a Ukai, persona que se convirtió en tu cliente y luego de un tiempo en tu proveedor de contactos y jefe por temporadas –cuando trabajabas en el bar Luna roja- que enredaste a Ushijima lo suficiente para que su atrofiada y enferma mente se fijara en ti y Tooru se escondiera a pesar de sus negativas.

No podías dejar esa vida y no podías dejar a Ushijima. Hacerlo significaba que Oikawa, Takeru e incluso Yamaguchi y Hajime correrían peligro y eso no podías permitirlo.

Como tampoco te podías permitir enamorarte de nadie.

Tu no tenías corazón, tenías metas y un futuro por el cual luchar.

Aunque siempre estaba la opción de terminar muerto en las manos de Ushijima en su próximo encuentro.

 _ **Silencio**_  
 _ **Se abre la tierra**_  
 _ **Y se alzan los mares**_  
 _ **Al compas del volcán.**_

Fin del capitulo 6

Continuara

* * *

 **¡Esta vez tenemos la historia de Tsukishima de la forma mas resumida que pude por que como pueden ver solo es una línea cronológica de donde terminó en donde esta!. Mas adelante cuando le cuenta a Kuroo se indagara un poco mas en como le afectaron las cosas y lo que sintió y reprimió en todo este tiempo. ¿Si pueden notar que Tsukishima fue programado? Digo de verdad, se que la hermana de Oikawa no lo hacía con esa intención pero lo hizo y además que fue el primer platónico de Tsukki. Sobre Akiteru, créanme no es todo lo que verán de el y poco a poco el enredo se hará mas grande y todo por nuestro gato negro de la mala suerte oops, es casi un spoiler (¿?) Esperó hayan puesto la canción, mas que la letra siento que el sentimiento y el sonido de esa canción va con esta historia o tal vez estoy loca, quien sabe. El próximo capitulo tenemos cosas muy interesantes, de verdad cada vez que re armo algo de esta historia –a pesar de que ya tiene final- terminó aumentando la consideración de capítulos que tendrá. A saber irotklfjgkd les invito a leer mi Fanfic de Joyas encadenadas, el cual no he actualizado por este fanfic XD en fin los amo y gracias a cada persona que comenta, eso hace que me sigan dando de escribir en serio, saber que les gusta esta historia llena de drama, problemas y a veces algo cliché me da gusto en mi corazoncito de escritora. Escribo para ustedes y lo hago con cariño.**

 **P.D Tuvo facilidad en narrar esto en segunda persona, espero no les moleste.**

 **P.D2 : Sigo sin beta.**

 **Búsquenme en Facebook como Fanfic Shinobu Rei**

 **Recuerden que cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo y si llegamos a los 40 prometo subir capitulo antes de la semana ¡Hasta luego!**


	7. Chapter 7 parte 1

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte no apto para todo público, mención de violación y temas sexuales controversiales.

Haikyuu! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sus respectivos créditos a su autor Furudate.

El/la chica con ojos de sol

Capitulo 7 parte 1

* * *

—Kotarou…

La voz cargada de deseo llegó hasta sus oídos. Su cuerpo se tensó y dio un fuerte tirón a los barrotes de la cama donde sus manos se encontraban aprisionadas mediante esposas.

Akaashi soltó un suspiró largo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el acto desesperado que mostraba Bokuto.

—¿Sucede algo Kotarou? —Volvió a preguntar. Su cuerpo se deslizó por el abdomen contrario, besando cada parte de piel que estaba a su entera disposición. La punta de sus dedos delineó una de las coronillas contrarias y nuevamente el ruido de las esposas al querer traspasar los barrotes se hizo presente.

—Akaashi…—Se quejó el más alto.

—Shhh…—El delgado dedo del pelinegro se colocó en los labios de su presa, negando una y otra vez a la voz suplicante de su "prisionero"

—Al menos la venda—rogó. Pero a final de cuenta, Bokuto Kotarou sabía que eso era inútil.

Era una tortura, una jodida y seductora tortura.

Solo Akaashi sabía la forma de volverlo completamente loco.

La habitación era alumbrada por velas, los ojos verdes oscuros de Akaashi viajaban entre la moribunda luz y el pecho que subía y bajaba de su pareja.

Habían sido horas cansadas, la respiración de Bokuto era entrecortada, su pecho se elevaba y luego se precipitaba con rapidez a tal punto que hacía sentir al de cabellos negros como si estuviera montado sobre un equino. Ese pensamiento lo hacía sonrojar por algún extraño motivo. Allí, sobre el cuerpo de Kotarou, Keiji sonrió ante la extraña sensación de poder que tenía en ese momento, uno que se originaba al tener contenida una fuerza tan intensa como lo era Bokuto.

Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí, el de cabellos bicolor había intentado mover sus manos con desespero, pero justo cuando halaba recordaba en la posición en la que estaba, en ocasiones había dado tirones tan fuertes que agradecía que los barrotes de la cama no hubiesen cedido a su evidente fuerza y deseo por soltarse.

Cuando Akaashi se había percatado del desespero dibujado en el ceño del contrario simplemente se había inclinado hacia adelante y había besado a Bokuto en la acumulación de gotitas de sudor que había estado adornando el espacio entre sus cejas

Habían tenido sexo de esa manera: con Keiji llevando todos y cada uno de los movimientos y con el de ojos dorados torturado al no poder hacer nada más que mover sus caderas tratando de encontrar el ritmo que el azabache establecía.

Los primeros minutos fueron complicados en realidad: Bokuto embestía fuera de tiempo, fuera de ritmo y con más fuerza de lo necesario. En algunas ocasiones con menos fuerza cuando esta era requerida, sin embargo, Akaashi se había adaptado a todos los movimientos, sin importar cuan acertados o errados hubieran sido, había respondido a ellos con completa pasión, con absoluto ímpetu y con gemidos que nacían en lo más profundo de su ser.

Conforme avanzó el tiempo el ritmo se fue construyendo hasta que alcanzó la perfección: hasta que ambos terminaron en un clímax simultáneo que retumbó en todos y cada uno de los cristales del hotel en el que se encontraban. Había sido completamente intenso.

Keiji se incorporó cuando la respiración de Kotarou empezó a calmarse e inmediatamente llevó sus manos a las esposas que después de casi un minuto desaparecieron. Bokuto se quedó viendo fijamente hasta que los labios de Keiji se posaron sobre un pequeño rastro de semen que había quedado en su pecho haciéndolo desesperar instantáneamente. El joven de ojos dorados se sonrojó al punto de sentir que se iba a derretir sobre la cama.

Cuando los ojos llenos de pasión de Akaashi se posaron sobre los suyos, la vergüenza desapareció y desaparecieron todas las inhibiciones porque para estas no había campo en el asunto de la intimidad. Porque el amor no mira cosas tan superficiales como una piel embarrada o un cabello largo o una camisa rasgada o unas manos callosas, porque el amor va mucho más allá de los miramientos físicos.

Porque para el amor completamente honesto todo es puro y limpio, y en él no existen las cosas sucias, escandalosas o pervertidas porque estas se transforman con su honestidad, la del amor verdadero. Porque el amor es completamente ciego y sordo para todo lo que no sea el mismo amor.

Kuroo siempre se lo ha dicho y Bokuto se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que Ama Akaashi así este no le corresponda. Hasta donde sabe.

Después de unos minutos en reposo, Bokuto tomó al azabache de las caderas y lo subió poco a poco hasta que los labios de ambos se encontraron. El beso tenía un extraño sabor a sudor, de fluidos corporales y de la dulzura característica del bicolor. Era un beso perfecto. En ese momento, como ambos estaban completamente exhaustos, carecía de fuerza y pasión, pero estas no eran necesarias, ese simple roce de labios era el acto más perfecto de sus vidas.

Para Bokuto lo era, pero su mente siempre le repetía una y otra vez que esa utopía estaba lejos de llegar a sus manos.

Akaashi solía buscarlo por placer, al menos eso siempre le había dicho y recalcado, pero de un tiempo para acá, tenía tiempo sin repetírselo o demostrárselo.

Por qué ahora Akaashi se sentía magnifico. Completamente magnifico.

Y Bokuto se sentía feliz.

—¿Está bien que tomes la tarde y noche libre? —Preguntó el albino luego de unos minutos. Akaashi sonrió y Bokuto como respuesta lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Hoy inicia el nuevo, dejaré que Kenma se haga cargo esta noche...—Indicó Akaashi, Bokuto torció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabe que Kuroo no lo tendría nada fácil esa noche.

Y menos cuando su hermoso demonio de ojos dorados se hará presente desde temprano.

—¿Qué te causa risa Bokuto? —Preguntó curioso Akaashi. Kotarou se removió en la cama, tomó las sabanas con su mano libre y las estiró hasta cubrir ambos cuerpos.

—Tsukishima se llevará una no muy grata sorpresa.

Continuara…

.

.

.

* * *

Comentarios: Ok, he resumido este capítulo en dos partes ¿por qué? Porque a partir de aquí y de ahora en adelante inicia un nuevo modo de narración, esto es porque en este tiempo ausente la he cambiado y modificado, espero que no les moleste, pero es para que no existan tantos errores de tiempo ahora se me facilita más escribirlo así y si no lo hacía, este fanfiction ya no lo hubiese podido seguir. Mis disculpas por adelantado, ahora, en breve sigan disfrutando la lectura cuando suba la segunda parta. Habrá más aclaraciones en el siguiente parte del capitulo


	8. Chapter 7 parte 2

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte no apto para todo público, mención de violación y temas sexuales controversiales.

Haikyuu! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sus respectivos créditos a su autor Furudate.

El/la chica con ojos de sol

Capitulo 7 parte 2

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El ruido de unos tacones altos y rojos llega a sus oídos, sus ojos castaños divisan a la lejanía el largo y sedoso cabello que pertenece a Tsukishima Kei.

Kuroo extiende sus labios y forma una sonrisa. Tetsurou no es un hombre que se dé por vencido con facilidad, mucho menos es de aquellos que tiran la toalla al toparse con dificultades. Eso todo lo saben o al menos lo intuyen al conocerlo. Es consiente que su presencia es peor que tener una astilla en la mano durante el día o que cualquier chiquillo pequeño que se la pasa bramando por atención a su madre.

Kei dirige sus ojos dorados hasta la barra, lo primero que observa son los largos dedos y las varoniles manos que juegan y se deslizan por los vasos de cristal, siente como su cuerpo tiembla y con él lo acompaña su autoestima, ha recordado que hace menos de unas horas evocaba esas manos en su cuerpo mientras su boca gemía su nombre.

En definitiva, Kuroo es lo peor que le ha pasado a Tsukishima Kei.

El rubio cree que no fue claro, pero, según él ha sido lo suficientemente explícito en la cafetería. Entonces ¿qué hace ahí? ¿por qué lo mira con esta estúpida sonrisa?

—Buenas noches—Saluda con galantería. El rubio desvía su mirada y hace como que no existe, no quiere entablar conversación con él. No puede permitírselo. —supongo que, te ha comido la lengua el ratón—El azabache trata de dialogar, pero el rubio sigue sin responder. —Tsukki, es descortés que no saludes—insiste. Kei chasquea los dientes y desvía su mirada—A menos que me quieras llevar atrás como la última vez puedo dejarlo pasar.

Tras sus palabras el bello de Tsukishima se encrespa y se pregunta qué carajos ocurre en la cabeza de esa idiota.

—Cierra la boca—el de ojos dorados se digna a hablar, pero ambos, tanto Kei y Kuroo entienden que esas simples palabras no son suficientes. —¿Me estas siguiendo? —Pregunta el rubio de forma mordaz, Kuroo niega con rapidez—Por qué puedo demandarte en cualquier momento.

—NONONONONO… ¡Carajo no! —Las manos de Kuroo se mueven de un lado a otro, buscando negar con mas énfasis las palabras de Kei, quien no puede evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa ante esa reacción exagerada. —Solo resulta que el lugar donde trabajo es el mismo en el que tú lo haces ¿qué tiene ese de malo?

—Es acoso—comenta el rubio. Su barbilla reposa en parte de la coyuntura y palma de su mano. Kuroo alza la ceja victorioso y le extiende una copa con licor de cereza que ha preparado exclusivamente para él.

Kuroo se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que Tsukishima ama lo dulce en este último tiempo.

—No te queda de otra…

—Ya decía yo, que te habías rendido muy fácil esta tarde. —Tsukishima menciona, acepta que le hace ligeramente feliz el ver que Kuroo no se ha rendido, pero al mismo tiempo todo choca dentro de él. Kuroo quiere estar cerca, el rubio lucha por alejarlo, pero si algo puede asegurar Kei es que Testurou ha movido las cartas de manera inesperada. —Pero no entiendo ¿cómo es que Akaashi te ha dado el empleo? ¿piensas prostituirte también?

—ah ¡no! Al menos claro que tú seas mi cliente frecuente—Bromea el azabache. La música es tranquila, el silencio se hace presente por alrededor de veinte minutos, Tsukishima se da cuenta que la noche será serena. —¿Otro? —Kuroo extiende esta vez una bebida con licor de fresas de nombre "old vic" a aprendido a prepararlo para complacer al rubio y el mismo Kenma le ha enseñado a añadirle un toque más dulce.

Kei mira el tragó por unos momentos, desliza sus manos con delicadeza y sus ojos dorados miran fijamente al contrario.

—Todo esto no significa nada, te he dicho que no te quiero en mi vida—Le recuerda. Kuroo alza los hombros y niega con su cabeza.

—Ya te dije, solo estoy trabajando aquí dulzura… Tranquilízate, no eres el centro de mi mundo—afirma Kuroo para luego colocar media fresa fresca en la copa, Tsukishima alza la ceja ofendido. Entiende perfectamente que no es el centro del universo de Kuroo, pero él azabache actúa de forma en que parece lo contrario.

Kei se da el lujo de pensar que actualmente es al menos la mitad del centro de su vida.

—Lo que digas…—El de cabellos largos cruza la pierna, toma el espejó de su bolso y verifica su maquillaje, casi dan la una de la mañana y él no ha tenido un solo cliente.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—No. No puedes, pero sé que como nunca me escuchas de todas maneras lo harás, que yo quiera responder es algo diferente—Tsukishima pasa su dedo índice por sus labios rojos, el ultimo labial que compro funciona a la perfección.

—Bueno, entonces ¡juguemos! —Afirma el contrario.

Un hombre de cabellos negros y cortos atrae la atención de ambos, a Kuroo le molesta pensar que en cualquier momento un cliente se puede llevar a Tsukishima, pero al verlo caminar hacia la mesa de un chico peliplata, todo queda en el olvido.

—"Genial"— piensa Tsukishima, hasta la mojigata de Sugawara ha conseguido un cliente antes que él, el rubio gira los ojos y regresa su atención a Kuroo. —No tenemos cinco años, no quiero jugar, estamos aquí para trabajar… Idiota.

—Bueno, por cada ocasión en la que ganes puedo darte un dólar, vamos, no pierdes nada—Insiste el azabache. —Aunque… Piensa esto: Cada minuto que perdamos aquí, mientras intento convencerte, será un minuto malgastado. Después de una hora, te preguntarás por qué no accediste desde el principio siendo que ya hubieras terminado y tu vida sería relativamente más fácil.

Tsukishima suelta una pequeña risa, Kuroo no tiene remedio. Definitivamente nunca se da por vencido.

—¿por qué ese fan de meterte en mi vida? —Cuestiona. Kuroo está limpiando las copas con una servilleta de seda roja, acomodándolas frente al rubio. No puede dejar de trabajar tampoco, Kenma lo está vigilando fijamente y si se equivoca Akaashi podría enojarse y despedirlo.

—Oya~, el de las preguntas aquí soy yo, pero está bien, admito que sería algo injusto, pero primero responde las mías ¿vale? —reclama el de ojos castaños. Tsukishima Suspira, no puede con ese hombre, de verdad que no. Causa una tormenta en cualquier lugar que se cruza con él.

—Ya que.

Kuroo ha salido victorioso, pero a pesar de todo no puede evitar pensar en los cambios tan radicales que tiene Tsukishma, hace poco le ha hablado con palabras crueles y despectivas y ahora, apenas y se nota ese odio que en a mediodía poseía y le hizo notar. Hablar de su cambio de look fuera y dentro del trabajo, también es y será algo extremo.

¿Cuál es el Tsukishima real? No deja de preguntárselo ni meditarlo, ha visto y convivido con ambos, pero Kei parece ser un misterio cambiante a cada instante.

—¿Eres Transexual? —Kuroo lanza la pregunta y Tsukishima chasquea los dientes. Lo veía venir, sabía que preguntaría una estupidez de ese tipo.

—Por gente tan idiota como tú, es que la sociedad no avanza—Señala. —Entérate, que no tengo tratamiento hormonales ni mucho menos cirugía, eso significa que no soy un transexual y no estoy en camino de serlo…

—Hmn…

—¿Qué define a un hombre y una mujer? —contrapregunta el rubio.

—En realidad yo no tendría una respuesta, puedo decir que un hombre lleva el cabello corto y le gusta el futbol o el color azul, que es el que se hace cargo de los gastos del hogar y quien carga las cosas pesadas… Suena tonto, pero es con lo que todos somos educados desde que tenemos memoria ¿no? — Kuroo rasca su nuca. En realidad, nunca se ha puesto a meditar en esos temas tan profundamente y bueno, su mejor amigo no es un genio que le pueda hablar de eso.

—Por eso me repugna hablar con personas como tú—Kei bebe de su copa con elegancia, medita algunos segundos y se dispone a dar una respuesta, algo que sea medianamente fácil de entender para una cabeza hueca como esa— Veamos… primero debes saber que cada persona tiene un sexo, un género y una identidad de género. El sexo es biológico, se compone de tus genitales y órganos reproductivos ¿estamos? —Kuroo asiente—el género, es algo que nos impone la sociedad, que es de lo que hablas… Usar el color azul porque eres hombre, etc. Es en pocas palabras lo que biológica, social y legamente nos puede identificar como hombres y mujeres y forma los estúpidos estereotipos de los que somos presos…

—Es más complicado de lo que pensé—Kuroo silva, realmente no esperaba recibir toda una catedra de parte del rubio, pero entiende que, eso lo acerca un poco más a él y siente la felicidad extenderse desde la punta de sus pies a la cabeza. —¿entonces, que es la identidad de género?

—A como nos sentimos respecto a nuestro genero…El cómo comunicamos esos sentimientos a través de nuestra forma de vestir y actuar, es un sentimiento que tenemos desde que somos muy pequeños…—Tsukishima esboza una pequeña sonrisa, Kuroo le mira y sin poder evitarlo siente sus pulmones contraerse por esa expresión… Es una sonrisa que jamás había visto en los labios de Tsukishima.

—¿Tú lo sabias desde que eras un niño? —él azabache pregunta curioso, la sonrisa de Tsukishima se esfuma y sus ojos parecen apagarse.

—Me di cuenta después…—La voz de Tsukishma baja de volumen rápidamente, su mente ha traído recuerdos que desearía ignorar—Mucha gente piensa que hago esto porque estoy enfermo o no he superado un trauma—dice, dejando escapar una pequeña risa triste y fingida de sus labios— Si te contará algunas cosas, probablemente pensarías lo mismo, pero… Me di cuenta que siempre he sido así ¿pude dejarlo sabes? Para dedicarte a la prostitución no tienes que vestirte de mujer.

El silencio vuelve a surgir y Tsukishima suspira con fuerza ¿qué hace contándole ese tipo de cosas a alguien que hace unas horas quería lejos de su vida…

Kuroo quiere abrazarlo, pero la barra que los separa se lo impide. La maldice con fuerza en su mente por unos segundos.

—Me gusta…—susurra el rubio—No es un habito, no es un trauma, no es un castigo…Tampoco un fetiche, solo me gusta… Las mujeres tienen ropa más linda, para cada tipo de ocasión, pueden cambiar el cascaron cada vez que lo deseen, la primera vez que me puse un vestido, me di cuenta de lo lindo y cómodo que era…—dice. Kuroo le mira atentó, ha dejado por un momento su trabajo con las copas y observa a la lejanía como incluso Kenma mira atónito al rubio.

Tsukishima trata de lidiar con tantas ideas revoloteando en su mente, recuerda la primera vez que uso un vestido, que uso maquillaje y aprieta los labios, hay algo que no ha reconocido y teme hacerlo y es que, a pesar de que todo lo que le ha dicho al pelinegro es parte de la verdad, no es ni la mitad de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Su mente desde que tiene memoria siempre ha sido un caos, admite que pocas personas pueden entenderla por qué el mismo no lo hace. Es brea… sus pensamientos se hunden en brea y solo salen a la luz cuando son necesarios en diferentes situaciones. Se asfixia y sufre por eso.

Kei siempre ha pensado en algo: ¿por qué siempre se queja de su vida y no hace nada? ¿por qué sigue prostituyendo y no ha aceptado la ayuda de Yamaguchi? Puede conseguir diferentes empleos, puede dejar esa vida, pero muy en su interior él sabe la verdad y por eso, cada vez que se mira en el espejo llora.

Le gusta la facilidad, le gusta ser reconocido, le gusta que los hombres le miren con lascivia y paguen miles por tener una hora a su lado…Disfruta lo que hace y por eso no lo ha dejado. Su moral choca y se golpea mentalmente una y otra vez tratando de hacerse la víctima, justificándose con Tooru, ahogándose en sus propios sentimientos hasta el punto que se da asco ¿por qué lo hace? Tal vez, solo por qué es lo que ética dicta. ¿Qué clase de ser humano no sería juzgado por eso?

Al pasar del tiempo Tsukishima Kei se ha dado cuenta que hacerse el mártir, es una defensa de su cerebro para protegerse del asco de ser humano que es.

No quiere a nadie a su vida por que no soportaría perderlo, pero mucho más allá de eso, tampoco quiere a más gente juzgándolo más de lo que el mismo lo hace.

—antes de que digas algo estúpido… Tampoco me puedo definir como un Transgenero—Indica el rubio. Debe devolver la conversación a su cauce. —No me identifico como mujer ni como hombre… No me importa si me llamas "´él" o "ella" —Kuroo se queda sin palabras, igual no entiende mucho de lo que habla, pero supone que para el rubio es importante. Llegando a su casa, tendrá una larga charla con San Google

—¿Entonces eres? —Pregunta curioso. Kei enmarca de nuevo una sonrisa llena de diversión.

—Primero dime ¿Tu que eres Kuroo?—Pregunta curioso, bebe el ultimo sorbo de su copa y espera atento si respuesta.

—Orgullosamente un hombre Bisexual—Dice el azabache. Tsukishima observa divertido como el de ojos cafés se apuntó al pecho de forma exagerada, al menos tiene firmemente definido lo que es y lo que prefiere, por eso entiende ahora por que aquella primera noche estaba tan emocionado a pesar de encontrarse con la sorpresa entre sus piernas.

—Agénero, pansexual…—Kuroo torció una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿entonces te gusta…

—¡Ni se te ocurra completar la estupidez que se te acaba de ocurrir! —Lo interrumpe Tsukishima con fuerza. Deja caer la palma de su mano sobre la barra y Kuroo se tapa la boca por instinto.

—Lo siento… Pero sabes que es gracioso...—Tsukishima frunce el ceño y se cruza de piernas. En su cabeza solo puede etiquetar a Kuroo como un estúpido, no hay otra forma de hacerlo—¿Pero podrías explicármelo un poco mejor?

—No me asocio con ningún género y sexualmente hablando no me importa ni el género biológico, identificación o preferencias…—Con eso Tsukishima decide culminar la explicación.

Kuroo le ofrece un nuevo trago, este acepta y el resonar de unos tacones, por segunda vez llama la atención de ambos.

Una tarjeta dorada es dejada caer a un lado de Tsukishima.

Kuroo alza los ojos y se encuentra con unos ojos azules como el mar, dueños de unas tupidas y largas pestañas que son protegidas por unas delgadas gafas, una cabellera corta y alborotada de color negro y de estatura promedio, mucho más bajo que él o Tsukishima.

El recién llegado sonríe y Tsukishima le devuelve el gesto.

—Kiyoko… Tanto tiempo—Tsukishima se levanta de su asiento y deja la copa de cristal a un lado.

El rubio se despide de Kenma y posteriormente del Azabache, su jornada está por comenzar. Sale de la puerta pensando ¿qué pensaría Kuroo si se entera que este apuesto hombre que lleva del brazo es en realidad una chica?...

Es una expresión que pagaría por ver.

Continuara.

* * *

 **Comentarios: Bueno, un día después de montar la primera parte les traigo la segunda. Primero, creo que habrán notado el cambio de narración y el estilo, espero no sea difícil de adaptarse y que sea de su agrado, a partir de aquí seguiré con este estilo.**

 **Segundo: En este capítulo se revelan mucho de la tormenta que es realmente Tsukishima, desde un inicio me había planteado en mostrar algo diferente a un caso simple de Transgenero, transexualidad o travestismo. Todo tenía un por que, incluso ese desmadre sentimental de Tsukki que no coincidía del todo era realmente para llegar a este punto que marca la mitad del fanfic O: es un punto importante y sé que muchos en algunas lecturas se sintieron confundidos o sacados de onda, de hecho, el pasado del capítulo de Tsukki era parte de esa función y creo que algunos si les paso. Tentaculo Terapeuta, tranquilo, créeme que tengo una investigación bien hecha sobre esto e incluso sobre la gente que ejerce prostitución y el por qué, al igual como con todos los espectros sexuales de hoy en día. Espero que con esto las dudas de todos sobre lo que "es" Tsukishima quede en claro.**

 **Y ahora, pasaremos a la parte den angs, drama y un poco de todo XD 3 ay, ame a Kiyoko como Transgenero, de verdad, la amo much pues una breve aparicion de Suga y Daichi 3 me gustaría hablar de ellos, pero aun me lo ando pensando por que ahora es momento de enfocarnos en Tsukishima. Espero les guste el capitulo, cualquier duda, sugerencia y crítica constructiva es bien aceptada.**

 **Las amo y observo a la lejanía.**

 **Pueden buscarme en redes sociales como "Fanfic Shinobu Rei"**


	9. Chapter 8

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte no apto para todo público, mención de violación y temas sexuales controversiales.

Haikyuu! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sus respectivos créditos a su autor Furudate.

* * *

El/la chica con ojos de sol

Capitulo 8:

Un gemido escapa de sus labios, su cuerpo tiembla y su respiración se acelera con fuerza cuando las manos delgadas de su acompañante encuentran el punto que lo hace enloquecer.

Yamaguchi recorre su cuerpo con cuidado y delicadeza, sabe dónde apretar, donde acariciar y donde besar para que el rubio que se encuentra en sus brazos vibre de placer.

Tsukishima lleva su mano a su boca e intenta apagar la vergonzosa voz que brota de sus delgados labios, Yamaguchi lo toma de la muñeca y niega en repetidas ocasiones.

—No ahora Kei.

—Pero…—El rubio no puede continuar sus palabras, Yamaguchi le ha hecho callar con su dedo índice y él, no puede más que "obedecer" al pecoso quien sonríe satisfecho. Tadashi lleva su mano a la entrepierna del de gafas, estas acarician la piel que envuelve la virilidad ajena, la baja poco a poco y con cuidado, hace círculos en el glande ahora descubierto que logran arrancar más gemidos de su acompañante. —Esto no está bien Tadashi…—Jadea el rubio. La velocidad de la mano ajena incremente, sutiles besos son repartidos en su cuello y Kei cae rendido ante el pecoso sin poderlo si quiera pensar.

—En mi despedida de soltero, puedo hacer lo que desee _Tsukki —_ Yamaguchi busca los labios del de gafas, empuja su lengua en la boca ajena y encuentra la contraría, la cual le da una cálida bienvenida danzando como en el pasado.

Como si siempre se hubiesen conocido.

—Eso no te justifica… Cada mes tienes una despedida de soltero al parecer…

Yamaguchi se casaba en cuatro meses, pero Tsukishima seguía sin entender por qué a pesar de todo, lo seguía buscando a él. ¿No lo había rechazado ya lo suficiente? Ahora debía enfocarse a ser feliz, a formar una familia con Hitoka… Pero no, justo como Ushijima, cada cierto tiempo el pecoso terminaba en su trabajo, solicitando sus servicios y pagando una gran cantidad de dinero por tener solo una noche con él, lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera consumía el acto, solo lo tocaba, lo besaba y lo hacía venirse sin pensar en su propio placer.

—Solo quiero estar contigo—Tadashi sonríe y acelera un poco el ritmo en su miembro. Los ojos dorados de Tsukishima se nublan en placer y de un fuerte gemido se vienen en las manos del pecoso quien lo abraza con fuerza ante el orgasmo vivido. —¿Qué quieres de mí? —Pregunta al aire, Tsukishima se aferra a su espalda y niega sutilmente ¿querer? ¿qué podría querer el de alguien como Yamaguchi? ¿su dinero? No… ¿Qué lo sacará de la vida que llevaba? Por Dios, no. Nada… Él no quería nada del pecoso más que una simple amistad

—Nada Tadashi… No quiero nada de ti—Susurra Kei, Yamaguchi lo abraza con más fuerza contra su pecho. Podrá casarse en cuatro meses, pero el amor que le ha profesado y le profesará a Tsukishima Kei nunca se extinguirá.

—De verdad, hubiese deseado ser yo quien te salvara—Mustia el de pecas. Kei suspira con fuerza y no dice nada más. Justo ese es su error: Tsukishima no necesita ser salvado, él no quiere ni necesita ser "rescatado" y es algo que ni siquiera Yamaguchi en todos esos años ha notado.

¿Lo amaba? ¿lo amaba de verdad? Entonces ¿por qué el pecoso nunca fue capaz de notar eso de él? No valía la pena si quiera intentar hablarlo.

—Cállate Yamaguchi.

—Lo siento Tsukki—Se disculpa el pecoso. Tsukishima se separa, besa su mejilla y toma su cabello en una coleta antes de comenzar a arreglar su ropa, aun la noche es Joven y Yamaguchi por supuesto no le ha dado lo que el necesita.

—No permitas que Oikawa se escape de nuevo—Menciona el rubio mientras toma su bolso y sus tacones—Puede causar muchos problemas si Ushijima o si alguno de sus subordinados lo reconoce. En dos semanas tengo que ir a verlo, por favor Tadashi, no dejes que escape, llévalos a cenar esa noche o inventa algún juego estúpido de familia feliz.

Yamaguchi aprieta los labios, suspira de forma cansada y le mira fijamente. —Tsukki… ¿Hasta cuando seguirás viéndolo? —tras la pregunta el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada, sin embargo, los ojos grises de Yamaguchi no ceden a la presión— Iwaizumi lo cuida bien y la seguridad en la mansión es de las mejores del país—dice elevando la voz, Tsukishima parpadea sorprendido—¡ya no es necesario que sigas viendo a Ushijima! — manifiesta.

Ante el acto el rubio suelta una pequeña y elegante carcajada. No da crédito a lo que escucha ni a la desesperación de sus palabras.

—Yamaguchi, por última vez… No te metas en mis asuntos.

La voz del rubio es cruda, sus ojos se pintan en molestia y toma el sobre del dinero que anteriormente le habían entregado. Como siempre, hay mucho más de lo que debería. Toma el sobrante y un poco más y se lo arroja en la cara. Molesto—No necesito tu caridad… Tadashi. Desde hoy, no te entenderé más.

La puerta se cierra con fuerza y con ello, cualquier esperanza que aun de forma ingenua, el pecoso conservaba.

¿Los ángeles caídos ya no tienen salvación?

Probablemente, jamás la tuvieron o simplemente él no tenía el poder para eso.

¿De qué sirve tener todo el dinero del mundo si lo que más desea no está contigo?

—sigo fallando irremediablemente Hitoka…—susurra el pecoso para sí mismo. Sus esperanzas estaban hundidas.

.

.

.

Cuando sus ojos cafés chocan con el de cabellos plata, Kuroo sonríe con fuerza y extiende en la barra la bebida favorita del recién llegado. Sugawara corresponde el gesto con una sonrisa incluso más amplia y sin perder el tiempo toma el vaso donde descansa su palermo* al dar el primer trago, sonríe satisfecho.

—Has mejoro mucho en estos meses Kuroo—Halaba el contrario. Kuroo rasca su cabeza nervioso y agradece el cumplido. —De verdad, creo que pronto superaras a algunos por aquí, fue un verdadero acierto que te contrataran.

—A veces me pregunto si eso es verdad—Kenma entra a la conversación y extiende un par de tarjetas rojas y amarillas al recién llegado, bosteza y mira mal a Kuroo quien para variar se ha quedado embobado con alguien en específico: Tsukishima Kei. —Tiene clientes esperando, ni te hagas ilusiones—dicta el más bajo de los tres presentes. Kuroo suspira derrotado y regresa su atención al albino quien lo mira con una sonrisa curiosa.

—Te gusta Tsukishima—Acusa. El sonrojo sube hasta las orejas de Kuro y este niega en repetidas veces, pero al ver la sonrisa persistente del contrario, resignado asiente apenas en un ligero movimiento de cabeza. —No te culpo, es alguien realmente cautivador y atractivo ¿verdad? Pero Kuroo, gente como nosotros no somos la mejor elección para hombres como ustedes—Ante sus palabras Kuroo alza la ceja, no entiende del todo las palabras del albino.

—¿Por su profesión? —Suga niega y una pequeña risa brota desde sus labios con ligereza—No entiendo…

—No estamos hechos para amar… O al menos no conscientemente ¿sabes? Una vez creí estar enamorado, pero abrir los ojos fue mucho peor, los ojos de Tsukishima son fríos y triste ¿lo has notado verdad? Incluso ahora, por más que ría con esos clientes, él no sabe lo que es amar. Una persona que nunca ha sido amada no sabe entregar amor.

—¿Tú has sido amado Sugawara? —Pregunta Kuroo, Suga sonríe y a pesar de saber que será escuchado, no puede evitar sentir ternura por esos ojos castaños que se clavan en la figura del rubio con anhelo.

—He sido muy amado Kuroo—menciona con un tono cálido. Cada vez que rememora su pasado, el desconsuelo y el amor se mezclan en su pecho, creando una melancolía que desearía jamás haber experimentado— Sin embargo, las personas cuando son amadas esperan demasiado de la otra y cuando esto no pasa, todo termina mal. Si no existe un equilibrio todo se puede derrumbar ¿sabes que es lo más triste? El egoísmo… —Da un trago a su bebida y suspira de nueva cuenta. ¿Cómo explicarle al pelinegro?

—¿Egoísmo? —Pregunta confuso el más alto, Suga asiente y le pide que se acerque un poco más a él.

—¿Te gusta compartir a Tsukishima? Que otros lo miren, lo toquen… ¿Prefieres su alma, su amor o su cuerpo? Dime Kuroo ¿qué tan egoísta puedes ser? ¿vas arrancarle las alas al ave?

—No—Negó rápidamente. Sabía que si intentaba quitarle a Tsukishima su vida actual a la fuerza no funcionaría—Yo… solo tengo que hacer que el me lo entregue todo ¿verdad? Sin forzar nada… Esperare, esperare el tiempo que sea necesario. —Tras sus palabras Sugawara une sus manos, sonríe complacido y entiende que, probablemente el tiempo definiría muchas cosas en esos dos chicos.

Si Daichi fuese un poco más comprensible.

—Muy bien Kuroo…—El peliplata da el ultimo tragó a su bebida y regresa el vaso con jovialidad. Alza su bolso y con un beso en la mejilla se despide del contrario. Su próximo cliente lo espera. —Esfuérzate mucho… Kuroo kun…

Todo esto es visto por unos ojos dorados que, sin querer, hierven de celos.

.

.

.

Tres meses pasan como un parpadeo y Kuroo quien se ha convertido en el barman favorito tanto de los clientes como los empleados, se encuentra observando la puerta, por donde hace unas dos horas Tsukishima abandonó el bar _Luna Roja._

—Casi regresa—Indica Akaashi, quien esa noche cubre el turno a su lado. Kuroo asiente y regresa a su estación a preparar un _beso de fresa_ que Tsukisima exigirá al regresar.

La bebida es algo simple, pero es dulce y perfectamente equilibrada para el rubio, su favorita sin duda, ya que esta contiene una cantidad considerable de fresas que son la fruta favorita del rubio.

Kuroo con el tiempo a memorizado los gustos de cada persona o al menos aquellos que son recurrentes y no solo eso, incluso los patrones de sus clientes y claro, los días de la semana en que no hay mucho movimiento y un detalle en específico: Los clientes que se llevan a los acompañantes que no regresan hasta el día siguiente.

Pero lo que as disfrutaba hoy y siempre Tetsurou era observar el rubio en las dos facetas de su vida diaria: En la mañana una estudiante dedicada y temida por la mitad de la facultad, con una mente brillante y única que era reconocida por cada académico de campus. Por la tarde, una persona ordinaria que dormía siestas largas, iba de compras y al salón de belleza como cualquier persona normal y finalmente en la noche, un despampanante y hermoso acompañante que vendía su cuerpo a quien necesitara sus servicios y claro, un amante empedernido de los tragos dulces que Kuroo preparaba.

Lo raro en su patrón era una sola cosa: Una vez al mes Tsukishima desaprecia prácticamente por una semana completa. La primera vez pensó que solo era su imaginación o que el rubio tenía alguna enfermedad, pero eso se repitió una y otra vez hasta la fecha, donde de hecho en dos semanas más volvería a desaparecer.

— _Tsukki—_ sus labios se alargaron en una sonrisa cuando observó al rubio entrar por la puerta. Tsukishima rodó los ojos y se sentó en la barra, esperando la bebida que de seguro Kuroo le había preparado. —Un beso de fresa, como te gusta. —Anuncia entregándole el pequeño vaso, Kei lo observó por unos segundos, dio un trago a la bebida y sonrió complacido.

—Ya. Piérdete Kuroo—Le invita Tsukishima al ver la mirada insistente del azabache ¿qué tan terco podía ser ese hombre? Desde hace más de cuatro meses seguía metido en su vida y no parecía dar marcha atrás, y este le desesperaba cada día más.

—Estaba pensando

—Que novedad, piensas ¿te doy un premio nobel? —Kuroo frunce el ceño y trata de calmarse. Ese hombre era… ¿No se daba cuenta de lo excitante que resultaba que lo tratara así? Al carajo todo, el intentaba ser un buen chico y controlarse, pero la frustración ya estaba haciendo sus estragos.

—Que cruel—Se queja. Kuroo rasca su cabeza y nuevamente intenta abordarlo.

—Aún es temprano ¿quieres ir a casa? Podemos ya sabes… Divertirnos.

Tras sus palabras Tsukishima sonríe, sus dedos caminan hasta la corbata del azabache y la estiran con fuerza. Sus labios transmiten burla y sus palabras veneno.

—¿Tienes el dinero para cubrir las horas que perdería por ir a "divertirme" contigo?

Kuroo bajo la pregunta y mirada de Tsukishima saca un sobre de dinero que le entrega sin titubeos.

—Es mi pago completo de este mes…—Indica el azabache. Tsukishima toma el sobre y parpadea sorprendido—He hablado con Akaashi hoy Kenma compensara mi turno, así que, por favor, pasa las siguientes dos noches conmigo Tsukishima Kei… Si no es como amigo, hazlo como tu cliente.

El rubio no da crédito a lo que escucha, sin embargo, ante tal propuesta en teoría no puede negarse, no porque no pudiese rechazarlo, si no que, aunque le cueste aceptarlo ha soñado no una, si no varias veces el ser tomado por los brazos de Kuroo, mientras sus piernas se enredan en su cadera y lo embiste una y otra vez con violencia. Sí. Tsukishima a fantaseado bastante con él, pero no es algo que el de ojos cafés tenga que saber.

—Sera en mi departamento—Indica. Kuroo toma sus cosas y sin perder tiempo, lo alcanza en una fracción de segundo.

Ambos salen por la puerta y Akaashi sonríe, marcando el celular de cierta persona que estará más que satisfecha de escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

A veces la puerta frente a las personas, no se abren con facilidad, por eso hay que probar y probar con llaves hasta que, encuentres la correcta.

—Él ha salido con Kei. —Menciona el de ojos verdes cuando la línea es atendida.

— _Te lo encargo Akaashi a ti y a Bokuto—_ el azabache sonríe y cuelga. Con suerte, tal vez la fortuna les empiece a sonreír.

.

.

.

—Cuando dijiste que querías una noche divertida, pensé que hablabas de otra cosa Kuroo.—Tsukishima se deja caer en el sillón, le entrega un bowl lleno de palomitas al contrario y suspira con cansancio ¿era en serio? ¿de verdad?

—¿Prefieres ver _Tokyo Ghoul_ o _Death Note_? —Pregunta el azabache. Tsukishima rueda los ojos y toma un puñado de palomitas para meterlos a su boca sin nada de elegancia. A fin de cuentas, con ese tipo es lo que menos importa.

—¿Entonces tu definición de noche "divertida" es ver Netflix? —Pregunta el rubio, Kuroo alza los hombros.

—No sé en qué indecencias andabas pensando, pero yo solo quería descansar hoy y como soy un buen amigo, te he traído conmigo ¿vez? Soy tu cliente, así que no puedes negarte y si no eliges, pondré Tokyo Ghoul— amenaza. Kei rueda de nueva cuenta los ojos y se acomoda resignado en el sillón, estira sus piernas y las coloca sobre las de Kuroo, quien observa de reojo el semblante del rubio.

Nunca había visto a Tsukishima con el cabello en una cebolla y shorts cortos, mucho menos en una playera de tirantes que parece más bien un pijama. Para Kuroo, esa es una escena mucho menos que perfecta.

Le gustaría pasar así el resto de sus días.

Tres horas pasan, cuando el celular de Kuroo vibra una y otra vez. Al principio ignorarlo fue fácil, pero se dio cuenta que si tanto insistían era por algo, algo realmente importante.

Observó como Tsukishima comía palomitas entretenido en el capítulo 6 de la serie y sin más se dispuso a caminar a la cocina para atender el teléfono y no interrumpir la serie.

Las palabras que salieron de los labios de Kenma, lo dejen petrificado.

—"Han encontrado muerto a Sugawara…"

— _Esfuérzate mucho… Kuroo kun…_

Su voz resuena en su cabeza y poco a poco, su sonrisa se desvanece.

Continuara

.

.

.

* * *

Hola –la arrojan un zapato por descarada- XD antes que nada person por los errores de dedo, fue escrito en media hora y no lo he revisado, o haré más adelante y bueno, luego de tanto les traigo actualización, es un cap un poco transitorio, ya vamos a entrar a lo bueno chan chan chan O: puras llamadas misteriosas aquí ¿quiénes serán? Bien, espero que sea de su agrado, yo creo que intentare actualizare en las próximas dos semanas, pero no se sabe. Por cierto, las invito a leer mi trabajo más reciente que es KuroYama, AkkaTsukki, UshiOiIwa que está en mi perfil "De estrellas, gatos negros, Alfas y Omegas. Pueden buscarme en facebook u otras plataformas como fanfic Shinobu Rei.

Los quiero y gracias a todos por sus revs, follows y favs . Ayudan a esta miseria de persona a seguir escribiendo.


	10. Chapter 9

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte no apto para todo público, mención de violación y temas sexuales controversiales.

Haikyuu! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sus respectivos créditos a su autor Furudate.

.

.

.

El/la chica con ojos de sol

* * *

Capitulo 9:

Kuroo camina hacía la sala y se encuentra con la figura de Tsukishima. La voz de Kenma sigue dando vueltas en su cabeza y se cuestiona infinitamente si debería o no decírselo.

Tsukishima y Sugawara nunca fueron buenos amigos, aunque el de cabellos platas muchas veces intentó acercarse, el rubio se mostró esquivo a entablar una comunicación de más de cinco minutos con él.

Tsukishima era frio, Sugawara cálido. Mientras el de ojos dorados se veía despampanante en su trabajo y rebosaba elegancia, el contrario tildaba en lo sencillo y amabilidad. Cada uno tenía su gama de clientes específicos, pero definitivamente ambos chocaban e incluso podía jurar que el Rubio no toleraba al ahora muerto Sugawara.

—Tsukishima—El rubio alza la cabeza ante el llamado, sus ojos se clavan en los contrarios, expectante. —Tienes que saber algo…—Kuroo traga saliva y rasca su nuca—Han encontrado muerto a Sugawara—Menciona con voz sería. El teléfono sigue en sus manos y su garganta se hace un nudo.

Las pupilas de Tsukishima se dilatan y el bowl cae al piso de una forma dramática.

"Lo único que atiné a hacer en ese momento... fue evitar que ella viese tan horripilante escena."

El capítulo, continua su curso, la voz del protagonista-Kaneki, es lo único que suena en la sala, Tsukishima sigue sin palabras y como si todo se mezclara para crear una escena tétrica, la lluvia se desata afuera.

Porque es típico, porque es común, porque es cliché, como está historia desde su inicio.

—Ella no me agrada—musita el rubio, sin embargo, Kuroo nota con facilidad como sus manos tiemblan y sus ojos se cristalizan. —nunca lo hizo…—sus manos se convierten en puños y finalmente apenas dos pequeñas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas.

—Tranquilo—susurra el de cabellos negros y lo abraza con fuerza.

Tsukishima no está auténticamente afectado, al menos eso piensa. El vacío que se crea ante las palabras de Kuroo y las sonrisas que nunca contesto del de cabellos plata cala en sus huesos.

El extrañar lo que siempre estuvo ahí y nunca se acepto ¿es válido? La muerte toca de nuevo a su puerta y no puede evitar pensar todo lo que alguien como Sugawara no hizo. Murió joven, tan joven como lo era Ayane cuando la asesinaron.

Kuroo enciende el _mute_ de la televisión y deja que el rubio procese lo que tenga que procesar.

—Nuestras noches juntos tienen que esperar, ahora debemos ir a despedir a Sugawara—susurra en su oído, reconfortando con caricias las mejillas ajenas, escuchando la lluvia caer en los cristales —Debemos arreglarnos para velar su cuerpo… Anda. —Indica Tetsurou. Tsukishima sin ánimos y con los ojos rojos, se levanta del lugar. Se coloca un vestido negro, holgado y unas zapatillas de piso, amarra su cabello en una trenza, toma su bolso y se dispone a regresa a la sala, donde Kuroo lo espera sentado en el sillón. Tsukishima observa desde el pasillo antes de entrar a la habitación, como lagrimas silenciosas inundan las mejillas del azabache. No sabe que pensar, pero asegura que Kuroo está profundamente afectado por la pérdida de "Suga"

Por un segundo, dentro de todo el dolor y frustración, eso le molesta.

.

.

.

Daichi observa el ataúd donde el cuerpo de su amado descansa. Sus ojos se encuentran rojos debido al llanto que ha intentado contener durante toda la noche. —Parece que duermes—Susurra. Sus manos acarician el cristal que lo separa del de cabellos platas y no puede evitar notar como el rostro de porcelana de Suga permanece hermoso. Es una cruel broma del destino, piensa. Pero si fuera una broma que alguien se lo dijera ya. Su corazón no puede contener el dolor y su pecho se ahoga en una desesperación tan grande como la misma muerte.

Su hermoso Sugawara está muerto y jamás lo volverá a ver.

Su error fue no haberlo amado lo suficiente para sacarlo de las calles y ahora que lo ha perdido ¿de que le sirve el título y el dinero de su familia? ¿De que si no le dará la vida a los ámbar que tanto amaba?

Estúpido, estúpido… Mil veces estúpido. Así se consideraba.

—Quiero muerto a quien hizo esto—Indica. Sin embargo, la pequeña burla de alguien inunda sus oídos.

—Es gracioso que digas eso, cuando sabes que la muerte de una prostituta no es asunto prioritario—La voz mordaz de Tsukishima atrae la atención de los presentes. Kuroo y Kenma lo toman del brazo. Sin embargo, Kei está lejos de terminar lo que vino a decir. —Ahora mismo lloras su muerte ¡todos aquí lo hacemos! Y tú, tú que juraste protegerlo lo dejaste, lo hiciste a un lado por los _prejuicios_ de tu noble familia. Dime Daichi ¿ellos saben que estás aquí velando a una prostituta? ¿qué crees que le importe más a la prensa? ¿la muerte de un prostituto enfermo y travestido o que el único heredero de los Sawamura se haya enredado con él? —.

El silencio se hace presente en la habitación, Tsukishima estira ambos brazos para soltar el agarre de Kuroo y Kenma quien lo miran atónito y se dirige hasta donde está Daichi, dándole la cara con una sonrisa en los labios—Para la gente no tenemos valor… Para ti Sugawara no tenía el valor suficiente para luchar por él, para aceptarlo como era… Tú Daichi Sawamura… Tu lo mataste, así que deja de hacerte el ofendido, de llorarle a su tumba, de decir que te duele ¡porque no es así! … No lo es, gente como nosotros no le importamos a nadie y no podemos ser amados…No podemos ¡Y el lo sabía!... Ese estúpido que siempre sonreía, que era optimista y que siempre regalaba una sonrisa… Que te hablaba de su vida sin preguntárselo, él. Suga sabía que no podemos ser amados ¡Y él te amo! Te amo con todo su corazón y ahora siendo tan joven…Ya no está…No está. —La voz de Tsukishima se quiebra, sus ojos se cristalizan su cuerpo flaquea. Kuroo corre a su auxilio antes de que su cuerpo toque el piso. Kei se desmaya y con facilidad lo levanta.

Kuroo no entendía ¿No se supone que debería ser el menos afectado? Él quien no soportaba a Sugawara, ahora era quien más alterado se mostraba ¿por qué? ¿qué pasaba por el corazón y la mente del rubio?

—Lo lamento. Esto realmente lo ha afectado—Se disculpa el pelinegro, Akaashi llega a su lado y mide el pulso del de cabello largo.

Daichi aprieta sus puños y baja la mirada, el rubio tiene toda la razón y lo que más duele es que efectivamente, el puedo haber rescatado a su hermoso Suga de las garras de la muerte.

La vida es tan efímera que se escapa como el agua entre sus dedos.

.

.

.

—¿él está bien? —Una voz a sus espaldas sorprende a Aakashi, quien acaba de darle indicaciones a Kuroo de a donde llevar y como atender a Tsukishima. El de cabello negro asiente y el hombre quien cubre su cabello con una gorra negra y sus ojos con gafas oscuras no se inmuta. Solo camina a su lado, entregándole una nota que es guardada en su pantalón.

—¿Qué sabes de esto? —Pregunta Keiji. El hombre a su lado niega varias veces.

—Ellos se están moviendo, no puedo asegurar que fueron los causantes del asesinato, al menos claro que supieran su el hijo de los Sawamura tenía interés particular en él. Cosa que dudo ya que no habían tenido suficiente contacto—Menciona en susurros. Akaashi suspira

—Es el tercer cuerpo está semana, los primeros dos no tenían nada que ver con nosotros, pero si en otros establecimientos, estoy comenzando a pensar que hay un asesino suelto por aquí. ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo?

—No dejare que toquen a los tuyos, al menos es puedo prometerte, porque _él_ está aquí. —Indica. Akaashi cierra los ojos, el hombre coloca una mano en su hombro y sin más se despide.

Todo está ocurriendo más rápido de lo que se esperaba.

.

.

.

Cuando Tsukishima despierta, lo primero que enfoca su mirada es la cabellera negra de Kuroo.

—Fue todo un espectáculo el que diste afuera—Indica el de cabellos negros. Tsukishima lleva su mano a su cabeza, la cual duele horrores. —Tu lengua es venenosa cuando quiere—La voz de Kuroo no suena fastidiosa, más bien parece que la molestia tiñe sus palabras, pero ahora mismo Kei no tiene cabeza para ponerse a pensar en eso. —Se supone que ni siquiera lo conocías bien.

—No des por hecho algo que sabes—Pelea el rubio. —¿Crees que voy a odiar algo que no conozco? Se su historia… me lo contó incluso cuando me rehusé, por eso sé que ese tipo lo rechazó, que lo dejo porque su familia no podía aceptar el tipo de vida que llevamos—Kuroo escucha atento las palabras del contrario, sirve un vaso de agua, sin embargo, Kei lo rechaza y toma sus gafas en su lugar, enfocando los detalles de la habitación en la que se encuentra.

—Fuiste muy duro _Tsukki_

—La gente que dice amar a alguien y no da todo por ese amor, no merece otra cosa. Luego de la perdida él se debe recuperar—Tsukishima convierte las manos en puños. El mejor que nadie entiende lo que puede estar pasando Daichi, pero también no puede dejar pasar todos y cada uno de los errores que ese hombre cometió. —Necesitaba abrir los ojos. Además, gente como nosotros nunca es tomada en cuenta.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? —cuestiona Tetsurou. Kei chasquea los dientes y se recuesta en la cama, envolviéndose con las cobijas por completo, ignorando al de cabello negro. Kuroo no debe ni puede meterse en donde no le llaman. —Tsukki—Pero, bajo todo pronóstico, Kuroo se coloca cobre el, acariciando su rostro sobre las sabanas, buscando reconfortarlo. —Está bien que te duela, está bien sentir ¿sabes? No siempre tienes que ser tan duro. —Tras sus palabras las pupilas de Tsukishima se expanden, su garganta se seca y su pecho se contrae.

—Yo no pedí ser así " _Tú no sabes nada"—_ piensa finalmente.

La sabana cae al piso, Tsukishima pasa sus manos por el cuello ajeno y lo besa. Lo besa desesperadamente como si no existiera un mañana. Porque Tsukishima prefiere besarlo a enfrentar la realidad y, sobre todo, sus palabras.

Perderse en besos y sexo, es la mejor escapatoria que siempre tendrá a la mano Tsukishima Kei.

Fin del capitulo 9.

.

.

.

* * *

notas: Pensé que este capítulo nunca saldría porque era algo complicado de escribir. Pero bueno, aquí les traigo la actualización y la entrada al infierno (¿?) bienvenidas, ya no podrán escapar, aunque quieran. Chan chan chan.

Bueno la verdad es que Tsukki si tenía su historia con Sugawara, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, al inicio de su estadía en ese bar o más bien Suga le obligaba a escuchar sus historias, aunque el se negara. En fin ¿Saben quien es el hombre misterioso? Hagan sus apuestas BD P.D empezare una actividad hoy, pueden hacer preguntas de lo que quieran saber, obvio, dudas o algo, si es spoiler tal vez no pueda responderles aqui en fanfiction se las responderé por MP.

Los quiere y las amo Shinobu.


	11. Chapter 10

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte no apto para todo público, mención de violación y temas sexuales controversiales.

Haikyuu! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sus respectivos créditos a su autor Furudate.

* * *

.

.

.

El/la chica con ojos de sol

Capitulo 10:

Las manos de Tsukishima se pasean por el cabello de Kuroo, estira con fuerza sus hebras azabaches y profundiza el beso de una forma feroz y desesperada.

Kuroo tira las almohadas de la cama con sus piernas, se acomoda entre las del rubio y su mano acaricia desesperado la piel que deja expuesta la falda ajena que ha cedido a la gravedad.

Los sonidos acuosos empiezan a repetirse una y otra vez formando una melodía constante. Kuroo rompe el beso y coloca su mano sobre la frente de Kei.

La respiración de ambos es irregular y aun los une un hilo de saliva que cede y se desliza en la barbilla del rubio. Las pupilas de Kuroo se afilan y las manos del de gafas se aferran a sus hombros, se pasean por sus omoplatos y encaja sus uñas con algo de saña. Kuroo Gruñe y mueve sus caderas contra las contrarias por reflejo, de la garganta de Kei florece un gemido que despierta al gato negro del arrebato.

Su mirada está vacía.

Tetsurou recuerda la primera vez que observó esos ojos y el cómo notó en ellos la carencia de brillo, comparándolos con dos soles muertos que habían visto cosas terribles en su vida. La segunda vez encontró desdén, frialdad y pasión y ahora, encontraba un nuevo matiz. En sus pupilas se reflejaba la ausencia de la realidad, de la calidez y de sus sentidos.

Era un cascaron que se entregaba en bandeja de plata. Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos… Los ojos que tanto amaba Kuroo se perdían y eran tragados por un agujero negro.

Kuroo desearía conocer la fórmula de los alquimistas para convertir esas pupilas en oro.

—¿No quieres? —Pregunta Tsukishima, sus largos dedos se deslizan por la mejilla de Kuroo y lo mira fijamente, expectante, deseoso y excitado, necesita llenar su cuerpo, alejar sus problemas y esa tormenta de pensamientos que nuevamente lo ataca.

—Si no es conmigo, con cualquiera estaría bien ¿No? —Kuroo mueve con fuerza sus caderas para generar fricción, ocasionando que la voz de Kei se escape por segunda vez de sus labios. Tsukishima lo jala con fuerza y busca los labios del azabache.

Kuroo interpone la palma de su mano y le mira. Tsukishima encuentra una tristeza tan grande que le cala hasta los huesos.

Kuroo tiene meses sin probar sus labios, para ser específicos desde la última vez que lo besó en el departamento y no es que no tenga deseos de besarlo, de tocarlo y hacerle el amor. Kuroo lo ama, lo quiere atesorar desde lo más profundo de su alma, pero lo que sucede y piensa es que después de aquella despedida cuando Tsukishima decidió sacarlo de su vida, no puede permitir que todos sus esfuerzos se vayan en picada por un deseo tan banal.

Kuroo se lo dijo a Sugawara: El desea todo de Tsukishima, no solo su cuerpo.

—Tsukki—La voz de Kuroo llega a los oídos contrarios, el rubio desvía el rostro y Kuroo baja hasta su oído, hablando con voz profunda y calma. Tsukishima tiembla al sentir su tibio aliento chocar con su piel—Esto no es necesario, ya te lo dije, no es la manera de escapar de la realidad. —Tras sus palabras Tsukishima dilata sus pupilas y chasquea los dientes.

—Entonces vete…—Indica con desdén. La frialdad vuelve a sus palabras y endurece su mirada. Kuroo no le sirve para nada, ni siquiera para algo tan simple.

—¿Realmente no puedes dejar de ser una prostituta verdad? —Kuroo alza la ceja y le mira con seriedad, Kei se exalta y le tira un manotazo, sin embargo, Tetsurou detiene su brazo y lo coloca sobre su cabeza. Le mira enfadado por unos segundos, pero Tsukishima ve como su rostro se transforma en tristeza, luego en rabia y al final en decepción.

—No necesito ser salvado—Susurra Kei. Kuroo se encorva y coloca su rostro en el pecho del contrario.

Él lo sabe, lo sabe mejor que nadie. Kei no necesita ser salvado, porque él puede salvarse a si mismo.

—" _una persona que nunca fue amada no sabe dar amor"_

Las palabras de Sugawara resuenan en su cabeza y las lágrimas salen de sus ojos. Kei es tan inalcanzable que duele.

—" _Esfuérzate Kuroo."_

—¿Y como lo voy hacer Sugawara? —Susurra Tetsurou para sí mismo. Kei se encuentra desconcertado, paralizado y confundido.

Nunca pensó que la muerte de Koushi le afectara de esa forma al azabache.

—Kuroo—El de lentes le llama, Kuroo niega varias veces y limpia con su mano libre las lágrimas rebeldes que han escapado de sus ojos y sonríe.

Ambos son un mar de emociones.

Tetsurou, se reincorpora, alza su cabeza, besa su frente, sus parpados y retira el agarre del brazo de Tsukishima.

—Tsukki—Su mano se desliza por su mejilla y suspira, mirando los ojos dorados del chico que ha robado su corazón—Lo que quiero decir es…—El azabache suspira, toma aire y continua su frase: —aférrate a mis sentimientos, a mi alma, no a mi cuerpo. Y estaré ahí, para ti, siempre.

El llanto lleno de desesperación de Hinata llega a los oídos de ambos, Akaashi lo ha metido al cuarto de al lado. El dolor es palpable en su voz, en sus suplicas y gemidos desesperados negándose a la realidad.

Tsukishima desvía su mirada, muerde su labio inferior con frustración, Kuroo lo abraza y se acomoda a su lado y mientras la luz de la habitación se pierde en lamentos y dolor. Tsukishima se permite llorar y desahogarse aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda de Kuroo.

Tsukishima esa noche llora por sus padres, por Akiteru, por Ayane, por Sugawara y por él mismo.

Está tan roto que sabe con certeza que no tiene reparación.

.

.

.

* * *

Los ojos ambar de Shirabu se centran en Ushijima, quien revisa varios documentos que han sido entregados por él.

—Lamento la tardanza—Indica el más bajo, el contrario niega varias veces y deja las primeras hojas en el escritorio, se recarga en la silla y deja que un suspiro abandone sus labios.

—No importa, llegaste antes de que Reon hiciera algo, así que fue justo a tiempo—Manifiesta Wakatoshi. Shirabu asiente, si no hubiese llegado con los acuerdos a tiempo no quiere pensar en el destino de los pequeños locales bajo la jurisdicción de su familia. —si eso es todo, puedes irte.

Shirabu suspira y luego de pensar varios minutos y tomar la valentía necesaria se dispone a hablar de nuevo:

Antes que nada—el menor pasa saliva. —Hemos tenido algo de problemas con miembros de la Yakuza últimamente, hay parte del territorio que están peleando—Habla el castaño. Ushijima alza la ceja y se reincorpora. —Por eso quería saber si se hará algo al respecto, ya que está perjudicando a los negocios de la zona

—Pondré a Tendou a trabajar en eso—Afirma el mayor. Shirabu tiembla ligeramente ante el tono que se tiñe ligeramente de amenaza y a pesar de llevar varios años tratando con Ushijima no puede evitar sentir temor. —Por cierto—Agregó—Necesito que llames a Ukai, la próxima semana requiero el servicio.

El menor asiente, toma los papeles que son extendidos de vuelta por el de ojos cafés, Kenjirou hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira, justo cuando sale de la habitación siente el aire llenar sus pulmones. Inhala y exhala con fuerza.

—Espero no lo hayas ello enojar Shirabu~— La voz llena de sarcasmo de Tendou llega a sus oídos. Shirabu no sube la mirada y solo logra visualizarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Tendou es un caso, uno peor que Ushijima y prefiere no darle si quiera la mirada.

Ese par son lo peor de lo peor y hasta cierto punto, los más temidos en el bajo mundo. Shirabu suspira, hace otra pequeña reverencia (el rango y la educación está, sobre todo) y finalmente se retira.

Tendou entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta con fuerza

—Wakatoshi ~—saluda. Ushijima alza la ceja y su mirada no se inmuta, ni siquiera cuando Tendou desordena los papeles que tiene en el escritorio para sentarse sobre el mueble.

—Te he dicho que no entres así—Ushijima le mira aburrido. Revisa su reloj y se impacienta lo suficiente cuando Tendou lo ignora y solo se la pasa jugueteando y moviendo los pies. —Y si no quieres nada no vengas a molestar—Tendou rueda los ojos. Wakatoshi es tan estirado y amargado como siempre.

—Ya cumplí el encargo—Indica el pelirrojo. Su mano se encamina al saco del más alto hasta llegar a su corbata y jalarla un poco. Su vista periférica mira de reojo el informe desordenado y solo en una fracción de segundo es capaz de darse cuenta del problema. —dile a Shirabu que me encargare de eso, no podemos dejar que más personas se metan en nuestro territorio ¿verdad? Tu abuelo fue duro con eso en el pasado, no es bueno que te suavices Wakatoshi~— Una sonrisa de burla se dibuja en los labios de Satori al ver el rostro estoico de Ushijima encolerizado.

Wakatoshi jala al contrario con fuerza sin importar que exista un escritorio o papelería de por medio. Todo cae al piso y el resultado final es Tendou siendo jalado por su corbata y sentado en las piernas de Ushijima.

—Quiero que termines con todo lo que me estorbe, eres mi perro, dedícate a obedecerme y no solo a ladrar—El más bajo ríe. Ushijima jala con fuerza la corbata. Tendou le desespera lo frustra y lo provoca. Es de las pocas personas que lo reta de esa manera y eso lo enloquece.

Los dedos de Tendou se deslizan por la corbata que adorna el cuello de Ushijima. Su sonrisa se hace amplia y su voz se acentúa como una melodía tranquila—¿y si no quiero? ¿me vas a obligar? —Tendou sabe el peso de sus palabras. También conoce cuál es el punto débil de Ushijima, es imposible no hacerlo cuando has crecido con él. Su familia es la sombra, la fiel sombre que se encarga de sus desastres y peligrosas decisiones. Son su cara en el bajo mundo y la mano derecha en su día a día y solo a veces, en ciertas ocasiones, mucho más que eso. —Si no pudiste obligar a Oikawa ¿qué te hace pensar que es diferente conmigo? —Y finalmente, al rematar con eso Tendou se alegra de haber cerrado la puerta con seguro.

Los dedos de Tendou se enredan en el cabello corto de Ushijima y este, correspondiendo el gesto, lo besa con fuerza, lanzándolo al escritorio para posteriormente mostrarle, que le pertenecía.

Tendou sonríe, porque él siempre se sale con la suya.

* * *

.

.

.

El primer puñado de tierra es lanzado por Sawamura. Todos se encuentran en silencio, observando como el cielo ahora despejado se despide de quien fue una persona cálida y atenta.

Es irónico como después de la fuerte lluvia, el cielo se muestras más vivo que nunca. El olor a tierra mojada inunda las fosas nasales de todos, el roció y la humedad del pasto parecen cooperar de igual forma para lograr una armonía que nadie se atreve a romper.

Tsukishima está de pie, lejos de la mayoría de la gente, a un lado de un árbol que le proporciona suficiente sombra. No puede darse el lujo de caminar a un lugar más cercano, sus tacones se hundirían en la tierra húmeda y sobre todo porque después del teatro que montó anoche no sería algo conveniente.

—Al menos tiene una despedida digna—Comenta Kuroo. Quien se encuentra a su lado. Tsukishima lo mira de reojo y suspira.

Ya no existe un remedio o un método para alejar a ese hombre de su vida, lo ha dejado entrar y a pesar de los muros que él se encargaba de construir, Kuroo ha luchado para derribarlos todos.

—Es porque Sawamura se ha encargado de todo—Indica Kei—Una prostituta que muere asesinada, violada o como sea, pocas veces puede darse ese lujo.

—Parece que sabes mucho al respecto _Tsukki_ —Dice el Tetsurou. Kei suspira y enfoca su mirada en Akaashi quien está dando las últimas palabras de conforto para los presentes.

"Si unas simples palabras aliviaran las penas, todos seriamos felices."—Piensa. —No es eso, pero es algo común, pero no es algo de lo que tengamos que estar hablando ahora. El silencio, el luto y el dolor de perder a alguien no debe ser interrumpido por cosas tan banales—tras sus palabras la mano de Kuroo busca su mano, sin embargo, Tsukishima no le niega el gesto, pero tampoco le corresponde.

Finalmente, cuando el cuerpo de Sugawara es totalmente enterrado bajo la tierra y la cruz de madera es colocada, uno a uno de los presentes se retira con el corazón en la mano. Tsukishima se da la vuelta despidiéndose en silencio del entrometido de cabellos platas, sus sonrisas y su mirada amable, Kuroo camina a su lado hasta que la voz de Daichi lo detiene.

—Yo lo ame—Habla el azabache. Tsukishima se detiene, mas no le da la cara—Lo amé como no tienes idea y lo perdí. —La voz de Sawamura se quiebra con cada palabra, Kuroo le mira con el corazón encogido. Él entiende a Daichi, lo hace perfectamente.

—¿Quieres redimirte? —La voz de Tsukishima suena fría, Kuroo Observa sus pupilas afiladas y entiende que Kei probablemente jamás lo perdonara.

—No existe la redención para alguien que ha abandonado a la persona que juro proteger y amar—La voz de Daichi se vuelve firme, las lágrimas se incrementan, pero su mirada y sus palabras congelan por un segundo al rubio—Acepto mi culpa—vocifera—Puedes culparme, puedes odiarme, pero tomaré la responsabilidad a si sea demasiado tarde. Hare publica mi relación y la muerte de Sugawara…

—¿Y porque me lo dices a mí? —Tsukishima no entiende ¿por qué ese afán de la gente en querer decirle sus planes o sus sentimientos y entrometerlo en ellos.

—Porque se lo importante que eras para Sugawara y lo mucho que él lo era para ti.

—¿Para mí? —Una risa pequeña brota de sus labios—A mí no me importaba en absoluto. Haga lo que quiera señor Sawamura…

Tsukishima retoma su caminar, Daichi lo mira decidido, cumplirá una promesa silenciosa tanto para Tsukishima como para Sugawara. No importa lo mucho que Tsukishima lo niegue, el cariño mutuo que se tenían era tan puro como el de una madre a un hijo.

Kuroo mira directamente las pupilas de Daichi y este sin ninguna palabra le pide algo que Kuroo ya estaba dispuesto a hacer sin que nadie se lo pidiese.

En la omisión de ruidos, Daichi susurra en silencio: _"cuídalo"_

Porque definitivamente Daichi no quiere que Kuroo pase por lo que él ha pasado, los percibe como el reflejo mismo del amor y cuidado que tenía hace años cuando conoció a Sugawara.

.

.

.

—Tengo ordenes de Ukai—Akaashi se encuentra frente a todos y cada uno de los trabajadores, incluidos los de limpieza, barman y los prestadores de servicios del bar. —A partir de ahora, no se permite prestar servicios fuera del lugar—Indica—al menos no las personas que están directamente asociadas con el bar. Si gustan trabajar por su cuenta es comprensible, pero si quieren seguir bajo el cuidado de Ukai, deben acatar está orden.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo? —Pregunta una de las _chicas_ Akaashi asiente y se dispone a continuar.

—Han encontrado alrededor de tres cadáveres mas está semana y todos son cercanos al área. Por lo tanto, debo pedirles que acaten la orden, sería una pena que le pasara algo a alguno o alguna de ustedes, Ukai está verdaderamente preocupado y también ha aumentado la seguridad. Toda la persona que no acate las ordenes, será bajo su propio riesgo y sin conseguir clientes aquí dentro. —concluye, pronto los cuchicheos comienzan a escucharse, algunas personas se encuentran desconformes, otras tantas no tienen objeción. Akaashi sabe que Ukai está preocupado auténticamente y, sobre todo, no fue capaz de decirles que los cuerpos que han encontrado anteriormente habían tenido contacto previo con los clientes del bar.

Akaashi se siente impotente, porque a pesar de todo, no quiere perder otro compañero. Kuroo le da una pequeña palmada en la espalda y Keiji suspira derrotado.

—Él está tan calmado como siempre ¿no? —Pregunta el más bajo. Tetsurou asiente y su mirada se dirige al rubio quien bebé una taza de té para variar—Es un alivio para ti, no te tendrás que quebrar la cabeza para saber cuándo regresará por esa puerta—Indica Akaashi.

—Pero tendré que verlo desfilar con clientes en mis narices. —Se queja Kuroo—Una cosa es verlo irse, otra muy diferente verlo aquí, saber que solo una puerta lo separa de mí.

—No es nada nuevo, reponte hombre… Tenemos trabajo—Akaashi se separa del más alto y Kuroo asiente, no sin antes incomodar al menor:

—Bokuto quiere verte hoy, no lo dejes esperando mucho " _dulzura"_

El sonido de un vaso quebrándose y los gritos de Kuroo, junto a las risas de las personas a su alrededor conciben un ambiente alegre, que aleja las penas en una ilusión momentánea.

.

.

.

Fin

Continuara.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

 **Este capítulo debía estar listo desde la semana pasada, pero po razón no me fue posible actualizar. En este tiempo que todo ha sido un poco confuso y movido, especialmente cuando se me cruzan nuevas ideas todo se fue posponiendo además que hace poco bueno un mes, fui a la TNT 33 y hace dos estaba con Kubo y Yamamato (Creadoras de YOI) en Guadalajara ¿por que comento esto? es porque ahí hay personitas que siguen esta historia y que les agradezco infinitamente. También, una amiga se acaba de ir a Japón y sigue esta historia, mi corazón ha sido muy feliz al ir conociendo a gente que veo en eventos o mi día a día que me leen y que por eso puedo seguir con este proyecto. Sin ustedes esto no sería posible y bueno, con este cap llegamos a la mitad del fic. Me encantan que me dejen sus teorías y comentarios, aunque muchas de ustedes se hayan mudado de Fanfiction a wattpad. Gracias por seguir esta historia y su apoyo, especialmente a mi mujer y mi colega interruptedPharos que mutuamente nos apoyamos en el fanfiction.**

 **Recuerden que un rev alienta al autor a seguir escribiendo. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
